An Emerald in Hindsight
by yaajkuza
Summary: AU: Story takes place in Duel Destinies but with a twist. Join the Wright Anything Agency as they have defended an innocent person from being accused of murder. Eventual Apollo x OC [BoyxBoy] so read at your own expense. Rated M for anticipation of Blood and Murder.
1. Chapter 1

Red = Apollo  
Blue = Phoenix  
Yellow = Athena  
Green =?

Chapter 1

Courtroom No. 4  
Date: July 2, 2027, Time: 3:24 pm  
Blue

"I find the defendant not guilty." The gavel hit its sound block, and the case is officially over.

I was in the gallery watching over the trial as my two employees defended their client. The defendant was accused of murdering his mother with a letter opener. He was the first at the crime scene with his hands covered with blood. The defendant claimed that he was trying to save the victim. The claimed motive was that the defendant killed the victim because the victim was in the way of getting inheritance from the defendant's recently deceased grandfather. Apollo had found the real will hidden within the coffin at the funeral home, stating that the defendant was going to inherit his money. There was no more motive. In the end, the defendant was framed by his own father, the witness. The witness was the one who read the real will first, and so he forged a fake one so that it would go along with his plans, but it was foiled by Athena's analytical psychology. She was able to determine the anger within the witness' heart towards the defendant. The witness wasn't angry that the defendant had murdered the victim, but anger towards the defendant getting the inheritance, the will. The decisive evidence towards the witness murdering the victim was the witness' right hand pinky ring. When the victim was found, there was an impression on her ring finger, stating she was wearing the ring when she died, but it was missing. The witness' greediness caused his own demise. The defendant was questioned at what the ring looked like and it was a simple gold band with the witness' name engraved on it. During the trial, the witness was reluctant on letting the court observe his pinky ring, but he had to, and it was exactly how the victim's wedding ring was described. In the end the witness confessed to murdering the victim because she had found out about his plans so he had to kill her before the plans were leaked.

"Good work Apollo," I said as they were coming out of the courtroom.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright," Apollo had said gleefully. "Though I couldn't have made it without Athena's mood matrix."

"Aww don't be modest Apollo. It was you who caught the witness wearing the victim's ring." This time it was Athena's turn to compliment. She turned to me and gave me a wink. "After a well-deserved victory we should go out for a well-deserved meal at Eldoon's Noodles."

"What's with you and salty noodles?" Apollo thoughtfully asked. "It's like you're-"

"APOLLO!" A yell came and said person was tackled down. It was the defendant he probably had come here to thank us. He got off of Apollo to let him get back up. "Sorry about that 'Pollo."

The defendant's name was Aquila Noticed. He's 18 years old, older than he acts, and he's even shorter than average, 5'3. His striking features includes short blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. We had met with him, on occasions, as he's a friend and a fan of Trucy and her magic shows. A month ago when his grandfather was in the hospital, he frequently visited the office stating that it was too stressful being in his own home. We didn't mind of course, the more the merrier. But I get the feeling that it's about something else.

"I'm here to say thank you," Aquila looked towards the side, "for everything."

"It's no problem, that's what-" I was cut off by him.

"I really mean it. If it weren't for you guys. I probably wouldn't be here right now... since..." His eyes grew dark, "we are in the dark times of the law."

I had to agree. Prosecutor Payne was just trying to pin everything on the defendant with the false charge. But no matter how incriminating the evidences were the defense never once doubted the defendant.

"No worries, Aquila. We'll always believe in you and all of our clients." Apollo said while getting up. Aquila was smiling now.

"So you're going to Eldoon's Noodles? Well count me in!"

Everyone left except for me. "Aquila can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Mr. Wright what is it?" Aquila had his smile on his face. My face has gotten serious. He noticed and tensed up suddenly becoming nervous. "What… What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Why is it that you started to come to the office more often?" Once I've asked the question, I saw everything go black except for chains and five psyche locks. I was surprised, really surprised.

"I… uh… well…" He was stuttering, but he regained composure in less than a second, "it's like I've said before, 'I don't like being at my home.' Is that a problem?"

"Of course it isn't, you're welcome to come by anytime." I had to play it off. I now know he's hiding something, but I had to leave it as is. I didn't have enough evidence to present. "C'mon let's go before they leave us."

~*~ Wright Anything Agency  
Date: July 14, Time: 12:00 pm  
Yellow

A week later Aquila started visiting again. We were all used to him coming over, but it just felt strange. Ever since I've met him his voice is always full of discord, but I don't know why, and I want to do something about it, but I didn't know how. One day he came to visit, but it was only me. Apollo had left to go meet his friend, and the Wrights left to do some father-daughter bonding.

"Hey Athena, is it just you today?" I heard Aquila's voice from the door.

"Yup just me, Apollo went to go visit a friend, and the Wrights went to go bonding."

"Haha so they left you alone." Aquila chuckled.

I was a bit angry at Apollo because he couldn't wait for me so we could go see him together. "If only Apollo had waited for me then I would've went with him to go see his friend too."

"His... friend?" I heard the discord.

"...Apollo talks about him a lot and he keeps saying that he would introduce him to us but he never gets the chance to." I paid closer attention to him this time.

"...His friend..." There it was again. "What's his name?"

"His name? Hmm... If I remember clearly it was... Clay, Clay Terran." I watched him carefully. His face was in thought.

"Well, since no one's here, I'm going to go back to visit my younger sister." The same discord was in his voice, but did I hear him clearly?

"You have a sister?" How did we not find that it from the last case?

He nodded, "yup, during my trial she was with my uncle. There was a lot of yelling at the house when my grandfather was in the hospital, so my mother decided to let my sister stay with my dad's brother."

I was surprised. "How old is she?"

"She is 8 years young, and her name is Eva, Eva Noticed." Aquila was smiling now. "Well I better go and see how she's doing."

I've noticed that he had less discord as he was talking about his younger sister, but there was still discord nevertheless. Now time to think what the discord was about. I thought about it and all I could point out is that his sister have him comfort with the subject he was troubled about. Argh! Why can't I figure it out?

A/N: This is eventually be Apollo x OC, so sit back and enjoy the first chapter. I will be periodically updating the story every Sunday since I have already finished the story... and it is un-beta'd but I proofread it like multiple times, so bear with me if you find any mistakes. And if you have figured I modeled the text after the game. It made things flow easier when I was writing. Finally! Comments, Flames, and Criticisms, are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So something that I noticed... please forgive my namings... they are a bit... awkwardly named. It's for lame puns so don't mind it haha and like I said here's the second chapter

Defendant Lobby No. 5  
Date: July 24, 2027, Time: 9:40 am  
Blue

Two weeks after Aquila's first trial, he was accused of another murder. To say that we were shocked was an understatement. He has been charged with murdering his own mother two weeks before, and now he's being charged with murdering his own sister. We all now knew that someone was targeting the boy. We were there for him then; we'll be here for him now.

"...Thanks guys...Again..." Aquila doesn't seem to be like himself.

"¡No hay problema! We'll always be there for you, but Apollo sure is running late." Athena had a point, it's rare for Apollo to be late for a trial.

"Daddy!" I would know that voice anywhere, but why would she be here? I followed her voice and met her halfway "Thank goodness the trial hasn't started yet. It's Apollo! He's in the hospital!" Trucy was frantic.

"What? How? What happened?" I was scared, if Apollo's in the hospital on the day of the trial then it was no accident.

"He was in a car accident though he said he'll explain once the case is over..." Trucy was looking towards the ground. "He also told me to deliver you the evidence so you can take over his spot."

If he wanted me to take over then he knew that it was no accident. "Thanks Trucy... can you go back and keep him company while we win this case?" She nodded and ran off.

I went back to Athena and Aquila. I saw the look on the boy's face, and it seemed he knew something. "It's about Apollo isn't it?"

Athena caught on, "What happened to Apollo?"

I looked at both of them. "Apollo, he's in the hospital... He had been in a car accident... and so I'm taking over his spot."

Aquila was still sad and Athena was furious. "Don't you worry Aquila, we'll prove your innocence once again. Won't we boss?"

"No doubt about that." Aquila put on a fake smile and nodded.

"The trial is about to start. Can I have the defense go in please?" The bailiff asked.

~*~ Courtroom No. 5  
Date: July 24, Time: 10:00 am  
Blue

"All rise!" The bailiff announced, making the people in the gallery stand up. "Court is now in session!" The people in the gallery sat back down.

The judge sat in his seat and turned to the defense bench just to be surprised at whom he saw there. "I thought you were disbarred, Mr. Wright?"

"I was, but I recently retook the bar exam and passed. And I'll be here to replace Mr. Justice... He was unable to make it due to some issues."

"I'm glad to see you back in court, and I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Justice. It's the defense ready?"

"Yessir we are."

"Is the prosecution ready?"

Simon Blackquill was the prosecutor we were going up against, and he was leaning on the bench facing away from the defense in silence. "..."

"I see, then I'll give the opening statement..." The judge seems to enjoy giving out the opening speech now. "The defendant, Aquila Noticed, murdered the victim, Eva Noticed, with blunt force trauma towards the side of the head at around 10 AM yesterday, July 23, 2027. And there had been numerous bruises on the victim's body."

"Objection! The murder weapon was never found at the crime scene."

"Silence! This was found just directly outside the house. The killer threw it out the window to get rid of it. But he didn't know that we would find it." Blackquill showed the defense a children's book covered in blood. "Besides it being covered in blood it was also covered with the defendant's fingerprints."

"Objection! There's no motive for the defendant to murder the victim, his own sister!"

"Naive, Wright-dono. Don't you know that he witnesses his father beating his mother at times? And that psychologically traumatized him thinking that hitting a women is fine. Don't you agree Cykes-dono?"

"Ugh... it's true that someone with a traumatic past can repeat what they had seen but Aquila's not that kind of person."

"Silence! Defendant! Is it true you have witnessed your father beating your mother?"

"… Yes… it's true…" Aquila was silent, but as he is he quickly composed himself, "but I would never ever do that to Eva! Never!"

"Then tell me about the bruises on her body prior her death!" Blackquill shouted.

"I… don't know! How did you even know that my dad beats my mother?"

"Silence! It is I who asks the question here. An informative witness contacted me and told me everything there is too know about you." Blackquill smirked. "I would like to call a witness to the stand."

"Witness state your name and occupation." The judge said.

"My name is Dent Noticed, and I own a family restaurant." Dent was a middle aged man and it looked like he was at his balding age. He had quite the big body, but as he works in a restaurant then it was understandable.

"Witness state your testimony upon seeing the victim every time the killer visited." Blackquill smirked again.

"Gladly, anything to put this boy into jail. He got away with killing his mother, and I won't let him get away with killing his sister." (But all the evidence pointed that it was his father who killed his wife.)

The witness' testimony. "I would go home every day at 10 to check up on my dear niece, Eva. And every time I do, the horrible nephew would come out full of glee. I grow worried every time I see him. When I go check up on dear Eva I would see more and more bruises. I glad that my father doesn't do that to his wife."

"Boss his feelings are inconsistent with his testimony." (I could always count on her for this.)

"I see well we should use the mood matrix on him then."

"Yes let's." Athena had this confident smile that was somewhat sadistic. I'm glad that she's on our side. "Your honor, I would like to have a therapy session with the witness. He seems distraught from this traumatic event."

"Well I see no problem in that, it is traumatic to see a child being murdered. So you have any objections Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"…"

"Go on, Ms. Cykes."

Alright so now we get to see what emotions are out of order. Athena opened the mood matrix and analyzed his testimony. Every statement in his testimony goes against what he's really feeling. "Mr. Noticed why do you feel angry when you go to check up on your dear Eva?"

"...It has become such a hassle to check on her since I go out of my way to see her."

"When you said you were worried for your nephew, you felt angry instead why is that?"

"...I was angry that what if there would be more bruises on dear Eva."

"But when you saw the bruises you were happy. Why would you be happy to see bruises on your niece... unless you were the one to inflict the bruises! You said that you were glad that your father doesn't beat his wife, but that was a lie. You were angry because he also did beat his wife. When you think about it. The defendant's father also must have been traumatized by his childhood, and who was also there? You were!"

"Ugh..."

"Silence! Now where is the proof that the witness beats the victim?" Blackquill venomously asked.

He's right, I've got to check the court record again to see if I have anything... Aha! We do have something.

"This is how we know the witness beats the defendant!" I showed the court a diary.

"What?! What is that?" Blackquill was unaware of that particular piece of evidence.

"If the police had searched everywhere they would've found this under the floorboards. This is the victim's diary. The most recent entry was two days ago on July 22, 2027, and it reads, 'Uncle beat me again, but I got to be strong like how big brother is strong. I just got to keep telling myself I'm fine and everything will really be fine.' And here's a date of importance. July 5, 2027, 'Uncle beat me today because I wouldn't tell him where big brother's money is. I'm scared. Will someone help me?' Here's another, July 14, 2027, 'After big brother left uncle came again and beat me again. He started to call big brother bad names, and I told uncle to be quiet, and he beat me again. I just want everyone to stop hating big brother.' As you can see our witness continuously and repeatedly beats his 'dear' niece not the defendant!"

Everyone in the courtroom was talking amongst themselves. Everyone had felt the impact of the young girl's bravery of keeping quiet. And how much she cared for her big brother. I looked at Aquila's face, and he was gritting his teeth. I knew he was angry.

"Order! Order! Order in the court!" The judge quieted the room. "Now witness, is it true that you were the one who beats the little girl?"

The witness was now silent. He wasn't speaking note was he looking up. The next moment took the turn for the worst. The witness had fainted. The bailiff went up to the witness. "He bit his own tongue, and it's bleeding!"

"Quick call the ambulance! There will be a quick recess for the ambulance to arrive." The judge announced.

~*~ Defendant Lobby No. 5  
Date: July 24, Time: 11:43 am  
Blue

"Would you believe him?! He bit his tongue to keep himself from confessing." Athena was fuming. It was a disappointment, indeed. Now we would have to find the motive and the real murder weapon if we want to prove Aquila's innocence. "Say how did Apollo get a hold of the diary?"

"I didn't know we even had the diary," Athena simply replied. Then where did it come from?

"I told him where to find it..." We turned to see Aquila with his smile. (You can stop smiling you know... you're not fooling anyone...)

"You're younger sister is such a brave girl." Athena was sniffing up her tears.

"Yeah... I know...she had thought that I was the strong one, but all I've been doing was run away..." Aquila's voice was quiet, seeming that he didn't want us to hear the crack in his voice. There was a moment of silence in respect for his younger sister.

Five minutes had past, and we were called back into the courtroom. It was time to finish this prolonged trial.

~*~ Courtroom No.5  
Date: July 24, Time: 12:10 pm  
Blue

"Court is now back in session!" The bailiff announced once again.

"Before the recess the defendant was accused of murdering the victim with blunt force trauma. And the bruises on the victim's body was the cause of the abusive uncle, the witness to this case." The judge summarized.

"But then the witness, the real killer, bit his own tongue before confessing to the-" Athena was silenced.

"Silence! It is true that he beat the victim but there's no evidence towards him killing the victim. All the evidence still points towards the defendant."

"Hold it! The defense would like for the defendant to testify what he was doing there." I knew that if got Aquila to testify, it would give us the answers we're looking for.

"Is that okay with the prosecution?" Out of order the judge has to ask.

"Do whatever you want." Blackquill seemed like he lost his interest in this case a long time ago. But we still need to prove that Aquila's innocent.

Aquila got up to the stand. "Defendant, state your name and occupation."

"Aquila Noticed and I'm a waiter at the Wonderbar."

"Mr. Noticed, I would like for you to explain what you were doing and why you were at the house."

Aquila nodded. "Every day I would visit Eva to read her favorite story, so she wouldn't become scared being alone. I got to the house and found it strange that my uncle wasn't home, he usually gets home before I got there. I had a spare, so I went in expecting for Eva to come running towards me, but that never happened... I went up to her room, and the only thing I saw was a pool of blood behind her bed. When I took a closer look… I saw her…"

"It must've been very hard on you, having your mother killed and then you're sister." The judge was showing Aquila sympathy. Clearly everyone felt this boy's sorrow by now, even Blackquill.

But something was off, he wasn't telling the whole truth... I looked at Athena, and she was in thought.

"Do you have anything?"

"I should've told you this sooner, but ever since I've met him there has always been discord in his voice. But I couldn't find out why…" (So she's been having the same problem as me…)

"But you could still use the mood matrix on him right?"

"I can, but what I don't know what will come of it."

"Your honor the defense would like to have another therapy session."

"I'll allow it if the prosecution doesn't have any objections."

Blackquill is silent as always.

"Alright here goes." This was totally unexpected... there was an emotion overload… of anger… "I never would have expected this…"

"Me neither…" I looked at the boy and looked at him dead in the eyes, he grew nervous. "Aquila you feel angry don't you… angry at yourself!"

Aquila was taken aback not knowing what to say, but I did. "You were angry at yourself because you felt you were the reason why she had been killed, and it's because of this." I showed the diary.

"Good job boss, I would have never guessed that he was angry at himself."

"You knew that she was being beat, you knew why she was getting beat, but you couldn't have done anything to help her—"

"So he ended her life so she wouldn't have to suffer any longer." Blackquill had finally spoken up. "Wright-dono what you're doing is noble but evidence is everything in court if you don't evidence then you can't back up your claim."

(Ngh… he's right… I have nothing…)

"Boss we have to do something before Aquila get convicted on a false charge."

"I know…" (I need something, something that has always been there that we just haven't seen. I know!) "Prosecutor Blackquill, I presume you remember the crime scene. There wasn't only blood in the floor but it was also splattered on the wall. And a book that small couldn't have been forceful enough for blood to be splattered on the wall even for our small size of our defendant."

"You can't be implying that..." Blackquill caught on to what I was saying.

"Oh yes. I'm saying that the beating got heavier than usual, and he got out of control! The witness killed the victim using his bare hands!" The whole courtroom was shocked at the accusation.

"Order! Order in the court!" The sound of the gravel can be heard.

Once everybody calmed down, the bailiff went up towards the judge. "Oh I see. Bring him in. It seems that the witness has regained consciousness and is back from the hospital."

Mr. Noticed walked in hiding his hands from the court. "Mr. Noticed, the defense has accused you of murdering your niece with your bare hands."

"With what proof do they have?" He asked with uncertainty

I'm glad he asked, I was confidently smiling, "Show us your hands and that'll be our proof."

I knew I caught him, and he knew it too heck everyone knew it. He was hesitant for a long time until the prosecutor slammed his arms onto the table scaring the real killer. Mr. Noticed raised his hand in surrender. It was bandaged up.

"Your hands weren't bandaged up before what happened?" The judge asked.

"I can tell you your honor. Punching a human puts lots of stress into the knuckles. One of the hardest place to punch would be the head. No matter the age, bone is pretty hard, and it would be near impossible to come out unscathed. Once he got to the hospital, they found that his knuckles were fractured." I was smirking again having finally caught the killer. "Now tell us why you killed the victim."

All he did was laugh… and it was freaking me out. I could tell that Athena was also getting scared. "You want me to tell you? Fine! I'll tell you! It's all his fault!" He was pointing to Aquila. "The first thing wrong about him was that he announced at a-"

"No! Please don't tell them!" Aquila was pleading his uncle.

"Too late! At a family gathering he announced that he was a cock loving fag!" I winced at the description. (No one deserves to be called name like that… maybe that's why she had defended him.) "That's right a fag! Everybody hated him except two people, his mother and that brat! Ever since that my business started declining then I hear that dad was going to give his inheritance to someone in the family. But he gives it to that fag? How could he? So I did something to teach him a lesson, I beat the girl making the bruises noticeable so he would blame himself and kill himself but no, he keeps hanging with that other defense attorney." (Does he mean Apollo?) "And then I get this phone call from my brother in jail saying that if I finish it then it would all be mine. Of course that meant killing the brat so I framed the boy."

I could barely hold in my anger… how can people be this disgusting. "What happened to Apollo?" My anger was barely concealed.

"Oh that other lawyer? I taught him a lesson."

"How exactly?" This time it was Athena she was more vocal her anger.

"I hit him with a car duh. I thought you guys knew about it." I could tell that Athena wanted to jump over to there and beat the life out of him.

"Bailiff take him away to the detention center, I've had enough of him." It was evident that the judge was also ticked off. "Now that we got a… confession we can now find the verdict. I find the defendant not guilty."

~*~ Defendant Lobby No.5  
Date: July 24, Time: 1:56 pm  
Blue

"Isn't that great boss we managed to defend Aquila twice!" Athena was trying to keep the mood light. She saw said boy and dragged him towards us.

I saw the seriousness on his face, but it quickly changed back to his cheerful self, "Thanks again guys! I couldn't have made it without you guys again!"

"Well, since we're all here let's go see how Apollo's doing." I suggested. I kept a close eye on Aquila, and he stiffened at the mention of the missing lawyer. "Is there something wrong Aquila?"

"Oh I just remembered, I have to go do something, you guys can go ahead." I knew he was trying to find an excuse to not go.

"Nonsense, you can hold whatever you need to do. We should all go and tell him the good news."

"I shouldn't go..." He said in a quieter tone.

"You're angry at yourself again aren't you?" Athena's voice piped up. "Stop blaming everything on yourself, we're here for you that's what friends are for right?"

She was correct, I nodded in agreement. "We're here for you anytime you need us."

He smiled, but it was hard to tell if it was forced. "Then… do you think he'll hate me?"

"Why would he hate you?" And there psyche locks appeared again, but this time it was only three.

"…"

"Does it have to do something with the case?" A lock had broken off. Hmm… It has something to do with the case but nothing stood out… except… "It has something to do with liking the same gender isn't it?"

The second of the locks broke. He nodded his head.

"You know we won't care right?" Athena added, and I agreed with her again. "But I wonder… You care an awfully lot about Apollo don't you…? Probably a bit too much…"

He tensed up again, and I could see the third lock shaking like we were close. I thought about it… it was a possibility but…"You like him, don't you?"

Aquila's face became surprised and the last lock broke off. He was still silent not wanting to talk.

"At least talk to us." Athena was quite fed up.

Aquila shook his head, "don't want to… My voice will betray me…"

"It's fine that you don't want to talk… So is that why you started to come by the office?" I asked him this question once before, but all I got were psyche locks but since they were gone there was no obstacle.

He nodded his head, "but also to run away…" his voice was quiet, void of all emotions. "Please don't tell him… please…"

I turned to Athena, and she was in thought, but we both nodded. "Well, enough dilly dally, let's go see Apollo! Are you coming?"

Aquila nodded his head slowly following us.

~*~  
A/N: And there you have the second chapter! It was quite lengthy because I wanted to fit the case into one chapter. Later chapters will either be shorter or longer depending on its content so look forward to random lengths of chapters. I will update twice in next next week because I won't be available next week. So next update is on the 3rd of August. Please tell me what you think of it even if it is still early in the story. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Hickfield Clinic  
Date: July 24, Time: 2:12 pm  
Green

I was reluctantly following Athena Cykes and Phoenix Wright to a room in the Hickfield Clinic to see the person who has gotten into a car accident, Apollo Justice.

"You are okay with coming with us right?" I nodded to Mr. Wright's question. Phoenix Wright, or Mr. Wright, is the boss for the Wright Anything Agency. He's a lawyer who had just defended me in court. And… He and Athena found about my biggest secret…

Athena Cykes, another lawyer, who is the newest addition to the Wright Anything Agency. She uses analytical psychology during trials in the courtroom. It was mighty helpful in detecting false emotions in witnesses' testimonies. It's also used to clear witnesses' mind, so they could tell clear statements. I noticed her ability was acute hearing… she's able to sense the feelings of the heart through the way one talks. That's why I was reluctant to speak.

We got to the Hickfield Clinic to see how Apollo was doing… At first I didn't want to see the state he was in because that would just make me explode from the bottled feelings inside of me. But both Athena and Mr. Wright convinced me. What I tried to hide all this time was uncovered from the trial… I thought about it… I truly am alone now… We got to his room, and I was hesitant. I saw him through the window watching Trucy do some of her tricks in front of him. He was smiling and laughing. I noticed that he looked tired despite being in bed all day. I didn't want to come in the first place because it was because of me that he was in there in the first place.

Mr. Wright waited at the opened door, and Athena walked in. He turned to me. "Are you going to come in?"

I nodded. "In a bit… you can go first…" I looked at him, and he looked like he was thinking.

"Well come in when you're ready, okay?" He gave me a smile before going into the room.

"Who was that?" I heard his voice. It was always full of energy even now… "Did you win?"

"Hmm…? Oh just someone… and of course we won who did you think we are?" Mr. Wright was laughing.

"That's good to hear… being accused of killing his mother and now being accused of killing his sister… it must be really tough on him." His voice was soft. He was showing sympathy.

"You know who the real culprit is?" Athena was excited to tell who the real culprit was.

"Let me guess... the uncle." The pause wasn't even a second long and from his light laughter I could tell what the expression Athena had on her face.

"How did you know?" Trucy was curious, and so was I.

"It was Eva's diary. I shouldn't have read it but…" He fell quiet… it was hard for me to even listen to it in court… I wonder how he felt when he read it… "That bastard deserved to be put into jail." He's angry… I shouldn't have put him through this… "I've actually met her a few times, and she genuinely cares for Aquila, and vice versa… Aquila! You can come in now."

(Ack so he noticed…)

Apollo Justice… He was the first lawyer to defend me but with the help of Athena. I noticed he perceives a person's subconscious movement whenever someone lies. How I met him? It was when he dropped by the Wonderbar to watch one of Trucy's magic show. At first, I thought he was attractive, and when he was there, I noticed that I was smitten. I asked Trucy if he knew him and to my luck she did. She invited me to go to the Wright Anything Agency one day just to meet the people there. When I heard of the agency, I thought that it would be more people but it was fine… because I got to see him… I frequently visited the agency, and I quickly came to like his personality. He's cool, calm, and mature when he wants to be. He's just awesome. I have even adopted his way of being fine by saying 'I'm fine.' I really like him… though I don't think he feels the same about me.

I slowly walked into the room. I saw him sitting upright in the hospital bed with no bandages whatsoever. He was still in his suit, I liked it when he's in his suit… I rebutted myself at the stray thought. I shyly smiled. "You okay?" I knew that I was setting him up.

"I'm fine!" He shouted. He smiled towards me. "Are you?"

"Never been better!" That was an obvious lie, but that didn't stop me. I smiled back to him. I noticed, he was touching his bracelet, and that was a bad thing for me… in the last trial I noticed that he was also touching it before he caught my dad with mother's ring. "I should get going. I have a lot to plan… see you guys later…" I felt my voice betray me… I had to quickly leave before any one of them can catch me with their abilities. I've noticed.

~*~ Hickfield Clinic  
Date: July 24, 2027, Time: 2:58 pm  
Red

Aquila quickly left as quickly as he had come. I knew he was lying. "Aquila noticed..."

"What do you mean he noticed?" Athena had always been a bit clueless.

I chuckled. "He knows about my perceive. That's why he left in a hurry…" I thought for a bit thinking about what would be going on in his mind. "What was he like after the trial?"

"The same… hiding behind that smile." Mr. Wright has spoken this time.

(No doubt about that… but…) "Did he reveal anything in the trial? Like anything about himself?"

I could feel Mr. Wright tense up. Athena was about to speak, but was stopped by Mr. Wright. "I know we can't lie to you Apollo, but… for the sake of Aquila, we can't tell you..." (Great now they're hiding something from me.) "But it seemed like he would like to tell you himself." (That was more understandable.)

"I hear you'll be out by tomorrow?" Athena's voice was chirpy.

"You're more resilient than me." Mr. Wright was laughing. I remember when Mr. Wright has been hit by a car once.

"Trucy did you know that Aquila works at the Wonderbar?" Athena asked.

"Of course I do. How did you think we met?" Trucy simply said. It was pretty obvious. I wonder how he's actually holding up...

~*~ Wonderbar  
Date: July 30, Time: 8:22 pm  
Red

It's been a week since Aquila's second trial, and he stopped coming over. Yesterday was Eva's funeral, and when I visited, Aquila looked like his mind wasn't even there. He must have seen me there because after a while I stopped seeing him. I probably caused stress for him since, maybe, I made him remember what had happened. Right now, I'm on my way towards the Wonderbar. I had gotten a call from Trucy saying something like something's wrong with Aquila. I didn't know why she would call me. It would've made more sense if it was Athena because of her psychoanalysis.

I got to the Wonderbar and was immediately greeted by Trucy. "He's sitting in the back of the Wonderbar… his shift was over an hour ago, but he stayed there. And I figured you could cheer him up!"

"Me? What made you think of me first?" (I was first in the help list? I thought it would be Mr. Wright.)

"Because only you can make him happy again." She winked at me and pushed me towards the back. There I saw him sitting on the steps just before the back door. He had his head in his hands and the elbows on the knees. I turned to look for Trucy, but she shoved me forward making my presence known.

He looked at me, and I noticed that his eyes had lost all of its radiance, they were pale. "Hey…" I approached him. He just kept his head down. I knew why he was down. All this time he was hiding his true emotions behind his smile. All of us knew that, but we just left it going that he wouldn't have to be like this… but it was too late… it seemed that he wanted to be left alone, but since Trucy called me then this must be pretty serious.

I went to go sit next to him. He tensed at the sudden contact, but relaxed immediately as if he was leaning towards me for more contact. He shifted his position, he rested his arms on his knees and planted his face in them. "Hey… I'm here for you, heck, we're all here for you…"

And with that I heard sobbing. I looked down Aquila, and I could see tears falling on the ground beneath him. I smiled. He's finally letting it all go. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He tensed up like before, and like before, he leaned towards the touch. I was rubbing his shoulder comforting him in any way possible. Trying to get him to let all of the bottled up emotion out. A couple minutes passed, and he had quieted down with just sniffs.

He stood up and moved away from me. "Apollo…" He was finally talking. "I-I have something important to tell you…" (Something important?) "It's um…" He tensed up. This can't be good. He's still not saying what he really wants to say. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry… I caused… so much trouble for you…"

I smiled, "no problem, that's what being a defense attorney is all about, and so what's the important thing you wanted to tell me?" I knew I caught him. An apology can't be this important.

He tensed up again. "What I really wanted to tell you… i-is… that… I… like… guys…" He wasn't giving me eye contact. This time he wasn't lying. He was very serious.

"I have no problem with that. Is that all that you wanted to tell me?" I wanted to press deeper. I don't think that that was all he wanted me to know but then he shook his head and my bracelet reacted to him. Even though I didn't make it noticeable, he still noticed.

He turned away. "Goodbye Apollo…"

"Wait Aquila! Where are you going?" I wanted to stop him, but I didn't want to either.

"I'll see you tomorrow dummy." He said with his usual voice and smile, the ones he would use to hide how he feels. I'd like to believe what he'd said, but I knew that it wasn't true.

The next day he never came by the office. I even heard from Trucy that he had quit working at the Wonderbar. I wonder where he went.

~*~  
A/N: Well I'm back and here's the first part of the double post! Things got intense with Aquila, I hope they make up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ Three months later...  
Themis Legal Academy  
Date: October 24, 2027, Time: 1:00 pm  
Red

Mr. Wright and I arrived at Themis Legal Academy. A high school where they teach specifically for working within the law. There are three special courses the prosecutor, judge, and lawyers.

Mr. Wright wanted to go early because he has a meeting with a professor, Constance Courte, there, and he decided for me to tag along.

We were in the front gates, and we were greeted by another professor. His name was Aristotle Means. He knew of us coming, but he was expecting us to be there later. The professor we were supposed to meet was later, so we decided to tour around the school. It was quite random, but I thought I saw someone familiar walking around the school in the school's uniform no less. But it's just my mind playing tricks on me, right?

Time quickly passed, and it was time for the mock trial. We headed towards the lecture hall on the third floor, and there, we met with Athena. While in the lecture hall, I could've sworn that I saw a combination of green eyes and blonde hair.

"Is something wrong Apollo?" Maybe if I told Athena later then it might just not be me. I thought against it and shook my head. Mr. Wright wanted to meet with Prof. Courte as soon as possible, so he decided for me to take his spot in watching the mock trial. During the mock trial, I was a bit unfocused partly because Prof. Means was in his speech. Meanwhile, I was looking throughout the student body to see if I could find the person I was looking for. He wouldn't be here right?

After 10 minutes of Prof. Means' introduction the mock trial went into play. Almost at the end of the trial, the police had come in announcing that there was a dead body on the campus. I was immediately alerted. Once everybody has been dismissed from the lecture hall, I went to go find Mr. Wright and Athena. I found them in the outdoor stage where there was going to be a concert. It was them, who had phoned in the police, and it was there that the body was found the body Constance Courte. Later, Athena and I went back into the lecture hall to see what was going on. In there we found the top three people of the school. Juniper Woods, Hugh O'Connor, and Robin Newman. After a little chit chat, Juniper was accused of murdering the professor. Athena took it upon herself to defend Juniper, so we had to investigate. Later on in the day, we saw some interesting people. Prosecutor Gavin was helping us with the case, and also we encountered Myriam Scuttlebutt. Throughout the day, I thought I had seen someone I knew... no I know that I had seen him on the academy grounds, there was just no other way to explain it.

~*~ Date: October 25, 2027  
Themis Legal Academy  
Red

In court was the most bizarre thing happened. Robin Newman was actually a girl and both, she and Hugh O'Connor, became prime suspects. The craziest part was when all three of them confessed to killing the victim. The judge gave us the rest of the day to find more solid and concrete evidence.

I tagged along Athena as she went to see Juniper in the detention center, and Athena proposed that by sundown if we didn't have conclusive evidence then she could switch lawyers. I wanted to tag along because I had my own mini investigation of my own: to see if it's actually him or is it just me. We found the person I was looking for to confirm my suspicions, but that would have to wait. Athena had to question her for her case. Myriam would be the perfect person to ask my question. After Athena was ready to leave I stopped her.

"Ms. Scuttlebutt can I ask you a question?" Athena was looking at me in thought to see if she had forgotten something to ask.

"What is it you want?"

"I was just asking if you have ever seen a boy with blonde hair and emerald shining eyes... his name is-" I was cut off by her

"Aquila Noticed, yeah I notice him around. Sss, sss, sss. Though I can hardly say his eyes are emerald, they're more of jade." She did know about him.

"Tell me everything you know about him." I demanded. I looked at Athena and she was also intrigued.

"Sss, sss, sss, He's only the runner up in the lawyer course. Though I have heard of him being charged with murder twice. He doesn't have that much friends at the school, and when he talks to other people, he would always had a smile and no other emotion. There has only been a couple of times where I catch some of his conversations with other students, and when I try to spy on him when he's alone, he always, always notices me. Why did you need information about him? Is it about this case? Is he a new suspect?" I knew that Myriam wanted dirt on him so I will.

I looked at Athena and she also showed the same interest Ms. Scuttlebutt has. "No it's nothing about the case but…" I saw the gleam in the reporter's eyes, "you know he's been accused of murder twice?" She nodded, "we were the ones to defend him on both cases." It was like her enthusiasm dropped. I laughed.

Athena and I started walking towards our next destination when she suddenly asked me a question. "What was that about? Why did you suddenly question her about Aquila?"

"Oh that? I just wanted to make sure what I saw wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me... Every now again I keep thinking that I see him around the school grounds but... I guess he really does go to school here..." He left so suddenly then he shows up without saying a word to us... just knowing that he's here sparks so many questions I want to ask him.

We continued our investigation and in the end we were able to convince Juniper to keep us as her lawyers. To say Athena was thrilled was an understatement.

~*~ Defendant Lobby No. 3  
Date: October 26, 2027, Time: 3:00 pm  
Red

Juniper was found not guilty. And again to say that Athena was thrilled was an understatement. She was overjoyed. Juniper was grateful for both me and Athena. None of her friends were convicted. And the murderer was caught, Aristotle Means. I never really liked that guy ever since he said, 'the means justifies the ends.' But there was something still bothering me... It was about Aquila...

We were talking about the verdict just when I was tackled down. Who in the right mind would tackle someone in a courthouse? I looked to see who my assailant was, and who else would tackle me down. He got off of me and stuck out a hand for me to grab, all while smiling.

"I'm going to charge you for assault one day." I took his hand and lifted myself up off the ground.

"You know him Apollo?" It was Juniper, we had been talking after the trial.

"Hello there Juniper." His cheery voice was a bit contagious.

"Yeah, Wright Anything Agency defended him twice." Juniper just went 'ohh'. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well yesterday I've noticed that you were talking to Scuttlebutt, and I figured it would be about me..." his voice got quieter, "since... You know..."

I studied him, he changed his looks considerably. He was wearing the school uniform but the sleeves had been rolled up and he was wearing a green wristband on his right wrist. His short hair was now spiked with a green visor supporting it and it was true that his eyes were no longer emerald. They had lost all their radiance.

"Aquila! Where did you go without telling us where you went?" Athena was still mad at him.

"Hiya Athena, sorry for the sudden disappearance. I'm emancipated now, so I have to take care of lots of things..." His face fell sullen, but his smile quickly recovers. "Juniper? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no... It's just that it's nice to see you like this one in a while." What does she mean?

"Likewise, it's pretty cool to see you remove that guard of your." He smirked. "But it's all thanks to someone though am I right?"

He was eyeing me, and then she blushed. (What did I have anything to do with this?) "So Aquila... have you always been going to Themis Legal Academy?"

"Yup, and just like Juniper this will be my third year there." He was laughing now.

"So you've always been going to Themis Legal Academy?" Athena was thinking. He nodded. Athena softened her look. "How are you doing? It's been a while since we've seen you."

"I'm fine!" He laughed. That was a lie because my bracelet was pinching me.

"Are you sure?" Athena asked again. I felt like she knew he was lying, and so she made this opportunity, so I could perceive him this is probably my only shot without having him to run away again.

"Yeah Athena, I'm fine!" It was obviously the 'I'm fine!' part. Where could the nervous habit be? I found it! He scratches underneath his right wristband. But it can't be can it?

"You're not fine are you?" (I want to know the truth!)

"What are you talking about? Of course I am." He was scratching behind his head being caught in a lie. "Well I gotta go now..."

"Hold it! What's beneath your wristband?" I caught him, but he wouldn't let up.

"What are you talking about?" He was getting annoyed. "I really do have to go now."

I guess I have to be more forceful. I grabbed his other wrist. "I'm not letting you go until you tell us the truth! Now show us what's underneath the wristband!"

He wasn't even fighting back like I thought he would. "It was Athena huh... she gave you the chance to perceive…" Athena was smiling. "Fine I'll show it to you." He lifted the band and there were scars… specific ones. "There you have it! Now just leave me alone!" He finally got out of my grip and started to walk away.

We were all stunned… To see the always joyful Aquila with self-inflicted cuts. He still has a lot of unresolved problems and maybe… just maybe we could help him out. No, not maybe; I will help him out. "Athena stay with Juniper! I'm going to go after him."

"Wait! You don't even know where he's going! Apollo!"

~*~  
A/N: Well, here's the second part and they made up! Kinda... I just hope you enjoyed this as much as I was writing this haha...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

October 26, 2027, Time: 5:00 pm  
Red

I've looked everywhere I could think of. I checked the Wonderbar, the academy, his old home, his uncle's home, and even the office, but I wanted to check once more place. The place where he would get comfort. I finally found him, and he was sitting in front of a slab.

"What are you doing here?" He noticed me. "Just go away… You caused enough pain for me already…" (I caused him pain? How did I do that?) "I said too much… just tell me what you want."

I've never heard his voice so full of malice before, but that didn't shake me one bit. I continued my way towards him and sat next to him. He wasn't facing me, but I knew I was helping. I once again wrapped my arm around him. He didn't lean into the touch this time. "I'm sorry." He tensed up again. "I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you. I may not have realized that I have done something towards you, so I'm sorry." I had to apologize. I don't know what for, but I felt like it was my fault.

"Don't apologize if you didn't know what you did. I don't blame you for it either."

I'm the cause of him being hurt but he doesn't blame me?

"I'm a terrible person. Because of me, the people I care about the most are dead. Except for one. But I know that person would just get hurt if I stayed." I wanted to say something, something to object, but I don't think it was the right time to, not just yet. "You know the family gathering that my uncle talked about…? It happened in February, and the only people to defend me were my mother and baby sister… Not even my dad… My family was hated because of me, and when we were informed of gramps dying everybody went to see him except me. I felt like I didn't deserve to. My mother came home stating that my gramps wanted to see me, but I thought that he hated me… I thought everybody hated me… sometimes I would stay home from school scared of what others think of me… I went to go see gramps the day before he passed, and that was the only time I went to go see him. He was so happy to see me there. I couldn't figure out why. He even talked about the times when I was as young as my sister and about the things we would do things together." He paused for a moment probably trying to recompose himself. "I was happy thinking that not all people hated people like me, but that was until… recently…"

He buried his head into his arms. I saw the tears going down his face. "It's all my fault…" (No it's not) "It's all my fault." He repeated. "It's all my fault!"

I've had enough. "Objection!" His tear streaked face turned up to look at me. "Look, Aquila, it's not your fault that these things happened! It's those closed-minded people that are ignorant! I hate to see you like this! You deserve to be happy after all you've been through! You're an awesome guy!" I saw some of the radiance come back into his eyes. I smiled, and my voice softened, "What do you say?"

He looked at me with an actual genuine smile and his eyes had regain most of their radiance. "Thanks Apollo and I mean it… I think I just falling more…" (Falling more?)

"What do you mean?"

"I might come to hate myself even more, but the timing never felt more right…" He had a sheepish grin. "Apollo… I-I like you a lot, and that was the important thing I've always wanted to tell you. I like you."

It took a second for me to register what he had said. I was shocked, but I didn't know what to say anymore.

"Say something… Please…." He was looking at me with high hopes. I couldn't say anything. "I see… well it's just a crush that'll go away with time, so you don't need to worry." He put on his smile again. He was lying. My bracelet pinched me, but I didn't know what to do, what to say. "I'm glad we had this talk, I felt a lot of weight lift off my shoulders."

I finally regained control of myself, but at the moment, I was going on my instincts of being a lawyer, catching lies. "R-repeat what you said."

He looked at me again. "I'm not going to fight it anymore. Well, it's just a crush that'll go away with time, so you don't need to worry." I saw it. When he said 'that'll go away with time,' tears were threatening to come out, but I didn't say anything more. "I'll be seeing you." He had his usual smile, the fake one. "I won't disappear this time, and I'll still be your friend." I was silent again. He just smiled again and left.

I looked into the darkening sky seeing the first star. I went straight to my apartment because I couldn't hide anything from them. I didn't want the others to know what I haven't even grasped myself. But what was very surprising was that he liked me. I still couldn't believe what he said, but this is no mere crush; he likes me a lot. Probably more than he says it out to be. I won't deny his attraction, but I can't; I just can't. I'm sorry Aquila.

~*~  
A/N: First and foremost! I'm so sorry! I had a busy day yesterday, and I had no access to a computer at all T^T... Well... This was a short chapter, and I just hope that Aquila will get better unlike times before. Haha well I'll see you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

~*~ Wright Anything Agency  
Date: October 27, 2027, Time: 11:00 am  
Red

I can't believe that I woke up late. It's rare for me to be late. I was up all night thinking about what Aquila had said to me. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I saw bags forming underneath my eyes. Today seemed like it's going to be a long day.

I entered the office, and I was greeted by the magician in blue. "Polly you're late!" She dragged me inside. "Look who's back with us!" (Someone's back?) I saw the blonde hair from behind. (You can't be serious.) "Aquila's back!"

He got up and looked at me. His blonde hair was slicked back with gel. His eyes were no longer pale but emerald like how I remembered it being. And he was wearing fitted green blazers with a white dress shirt, with a red tie. If people didn't know, he looked like a lawyer.

"What are you doing here?" The surprises just kept on coming.

"I found him the day of Prof. Courte's murder. It was surprising to see him there and since he's in the lawyer course I decided to give him an internship here." Mr. Wright answered for him.

"Internship?" (Can we really do that?)

"Yes, I don't see a reason why not. We should lead new lawyers into the truth." Mr. Wright was laughing. "Though I don't think this one was led astray."

"So starting today he'll be our first and only intern." Athena was excited. To be honest I was a bit excited myself. Having an intern wouldn't be so bad, would it?

Athena pulled me off to the side. "What did you do to him?" I felt heat rising up to my face. (Was he worse off because of me?) "There's no more discord in his voice!" I was relieved. It's good that he dealt with his emotions, but… I wonder how…

"I've got big news!" Trucy yelled out. "Well probably just for you, Apollo!" (Just for me?)

"What's the big news? And why is it just for me?"

"Because you too you took off running yesterday." I hadn't noticed that I ran passed them. "Well the big news is that they're extending the school festival for one more day which is today!" I looked at Aquila to see that he had already known about the extension.

"That's great! That means that they're going to redo the mock trial right?" Trucy was thinking about it.

"I don't know about that… Aquila do you know what they'll be doing?"

"Yeah. Everything's up for the extra day, and besides the re-mock trial, Juniper will also be singing." He said in a matter of fact manner.

"We have to go now!" Athena announced. She's really excited to go isn't she? Today was indeed going to be a long day.

~*~ Themis Legal Academy  
Date: October 27, Time: 3:00 pm  
Green

We arrived at Themis Legal Academy for its final day of festivities. Even though I go to the Academy, I'm not really that proactive in school activities. People do want me to join their clubs, but the excuse I had was I was busy. I was busy studying to be better than Hugh. I would have never guessed that his folks were paying off Prof. Means so that he could get good grades. But I did help out with some booths around school.

Now it was just me and Apollo. Not that I didn't mind, it was just that what happened yesterday still irks me… knowing that he doesn't feel the same towards me. I noticed he was tensed when I'm near… knowing that another male liking you can do that.

"Will you just relax? I'm not going to do anything terrible." It was bothering me for him to feel this way.

"Was it really that noticeable?" Apollo was surprised.

"No it wasn't, but to me it was. I just noticed." I couldn't describe how I noticed, I just did.

"…Your noticing is quite the ability. After a few uses, you were to notice how my perceive works." He changed the subject, but I didn't want to press him.

"How does it work again?" I feigned not knowing.

"Gotcha! I never told you how it works because you already know how it works. That's why you said 'again.'" (Gah… he caught me…) but that was to be expected from a lawyer.

"You caught me. Yes, I noticed how your perceive works after the first time. And it's even been used on me too." I smiled at him. "Though it was thanks to Athena you were able to perceive."

"…" He was thinking again… and it kind of felt like the conversation we had yesterday. "About yesterday…" I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Can we save it? We're at the school festival let's have some fun instead!" I jeered up my enthusiasm to see if that could persuade him to drop the subject. He laughed. (He laughs?)

"Alright then, you win let's go find something to do." He smiled at me. After finally registering what he had said, I smiled back at him.

~*~ Date: October 27, Time: 4:00 pm  
Red

We're at the Themis Legal Academy for the final day of the school festival. We; Mr. Wright, Trucy, Athena, Aquila and I, arrived as a group, but once we there, everybody split. Mr. Wright and Trucy went off to do some family bonding, Trucy dragging her father to everything that she finds fascinating, and Athena went off to find Juniper. Which leaves just us two… me and Aquila…

At first I was nervous about what had happened the night before, but he convinced me to relax and enjoy the ambiance of the festival.

We were walking around admiring the different kinds of booths there were. None of the booths really caught my attention until we passed a booth giving out bracelets. The bracelets were leather and it had a metal plate with 'JUSTICE' on them. I thought of getting one for someone. Apparently, I was staring at them a bit too long that the booth clerk went up to me.

"Would you like one?" She had blonde curls and her eyes were icy blue. She smiled at me. I curtly smiled back at her.

"What do I have to do?" I took a step back and read the sign, 'Questionnaire.'

"You just need to answer five questions if you get any of them wrong, then you can try again but with five different questions." (Sounds challenging.) "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" (Let' do this!) I couldn't help but feel excited. The atmosphere of the festival got to me.

"Question No. 1: What does the lawyer say when he or she finds a contradiction in a witness' testimony?"

(Easy.) "Objection!" She was startled but smiled after. I guess I said that too loud.

"That was correct! Next question, what does a lawyer present when he or she does find a contradiction?" These questions are easy.

"Evidence from the court record."

"Correct again! Alright, time for harder questions. Question No. 3: What does a lawyer have to pass before actually becoming a defense attorney?"

"The bar exam."

"It seems like these questions are too easy for you." She was playfully annoyed. I even forgot Aquila was still with me until his voice chimed in.

"Hey there, Sheila."

"Oh hi, Aquila! Didn't see you there, but can this wait? I'm a bit busy." It was apparent these two knew each other.

"I have something to tell you though." He was playfully pouting, something I've never seen on him. He was pretty cute like that… I shook my head away from that thought.

"Is something the matter Apollo?" He most likely noticed how I was just looking at him.

"Oh! You two know each other?" Sheila was shocked.

"Yeah, I invited him to come." I ignored the blatant lie.

"Oh, is that so? Well let's get back to the questions. Question No. 4: Who calls the verdict in a trial?" Another easy question.

"The-" I was cut off by the intern.

"Judge." He shook his head. "Sheila you should've noticed this before asking him questions." He pointed to his upper left side of his chest.

Sheila followed his finger but to my body and noticed something. I looked at where she was staring at and it was my attorney's badge.

"No wonder the questions were so easy for you. No fair! You could've told me you were an attorney." She huffed then sighed and gave me the bracelet. "Here you go! It seemed my questions were too easy for you, so I'll let you skip the last question!" She gave me a wink. I accepted the bracelet and observed the quality.

"This is actually of nice quality." I wasn't expecting for the quality to be this good

"Well you can thank the person smitten next to you." She was teasing him. I turned to look at him, and he had his head turned away.

"Be quiet you! Without me, you would have never seen the light of day with this booth." I saw his blush from the earlier comment.

"Ack... touché, well I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"I'll make sure of it." He grinned at her. This was a different side of Aquila that I haven't seen before.

We started making our way towards the outside stage and we were quiet during the way until Aquila broke it. "So who are you giving the bracelet to?"

"What makes you think that?" Of course he would notice.

"Well I noticed, for one, the bracelet has your name on it and two, you already have a bracelet." He got me there. I can't hide anything from him.

"…I'm going to give it to a friend." Simple as that.

"A friend… that wouldn't be Clay would it?" (How did he know?)

"How do you know about Clay?"

"I know a lot of things you won't expect me knowing." I was shocked, and then he laughed. "Athena told me about him and that you visit him on occasions."

"Oh…" He laughed again. I still didn't expect he would know about Clay. Once again the silence settled in.

I was wondering if this was really how the boy acted or was it just an act. "Aquila?"

"Yeah?" His voice seemed energetic.

"Is this how you always act?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I don't always act like this. Only a few rare times but at the moment, I don't really care." (Don't care?)

"What don't you really care about?" I knew I was pressing him, but I would want to take advantage of this opportunity.

"I'm too happy to care about what others think of me." He smiled at me, and I think I know the reason why, but I didn't want to press him anymore.

~*~ Outdoor Stage  
Date: October 27, Time: 6:00  
Red

"You're late!" Trucy yelled again for the second time that day.

Mr. Wright laughed. "We were here waiting for the past half hour. Trucy wanted to see Prosecutor Gavin." (Figures.)

"And I just got here not too long ago." Athena chimed in.

(If she's here then…) "Where's Juniper?"

"She's getting ready to sing." It was Robin and Hugh was with her. "And look it's Klavier Gavin!" Once he showed the growing crowd was screaming. At last Juniper showed up in her dress. When I saw her in the dress, it reminded me so much of something, but I couldn't figure out what. But when I looked at the design nothing rang a bell until now. It reminded me so much of Lamiroir I looked at Trucy and she was busy cheering then I looked at Mr. Wright. He had a disdainful look. I didn't know why he would have that look on his face.

I observed everyone else and they were excited to be there, but when I looked at Aquila he had a serene look on his face. The same thought popped up in my head, he was quite the attractive boy. I was staring at him a bit too long again, and when he opened his eyes, he smiled at me. I blushed and focused back to Juniper' and Klavier's duet. Thankfully it was the evening and there was little lighting to see that I was blushing. But… I didn't doubt that he noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

~*~ Wright Anything Agency  
Date: December 16, 2027, Time: 9:00 am  
Green

I arrived at the Wright Anything Agency and was greeted by none other than Trucy. Trucy's two years younger than I am, and though she does go to school, she also has a night job as an entertainer. Not as an adult entertainer, but she does magic tricks at the Wonderbar.

I used to work at the Wonderbar, but things got a bit crazy, so I decided to quit. While I was still working there, I had inherited money from my late grandfather. So I practically didn't have to work for a while. But that caused a series of dark events. I was, firstly, accused of murdering my mother, then I was accused of murdering my younger sister… After that I was truly alone… but after some time thinking I figured it was best if I found a new family. Not to replace the old one, but to add as my own. And I found that odd place… The Wright Anything Agency.

I began as an interning lawyer-in-training two months ago. And today would be my first case to observe. What Mr. Wright suggested for me to do was to take notes on the trial and learn from it. He even says that my noticing skill will become a great asset to the agency.

"Aquila! You're late!" Trucy was telling at me. Though she's younger than me, she pulled the, 'I've been here longer than you' card on me, so I have to act like a subordinate to her. I feel like she's having a little bit too much fun out of this.

"I know I am. I'm just going to get some things first before I forget." What I needed was a notebook and pen. I don't carry them on me because I tend to misplace things at my apartment. "Well I'm going!"

"Be safe!" Trucy seems like the mother hen always waiting at home for her 'chicks' to come back. But she herself is a 'chick' so that doesn't make sense at all.

~*~ Courtroom No. 4  
Date: December 16, Time: 10:13 am  
Green

I rushed my way there taking at least twenty minutes to get there. Now that's record time in all the cases I know. When I heard about this case, I immediately noticed Apollo's sudden change in attitude. He became colder, I know that it was his best friend but… never mind… it's understandable actually.

Court was already in session, and I quietly entered into the gallery. Solomon "Sol" Starbuck had already taken the witness stand, and it seemed like all of the evidence was going towards a guilty verdict. The defendant was charged with murdering the victim, Clay Terran, with a utility knife and bombing the Cosmos Space Center twice, but the third bomb was disarmed. It was hard for me to take notes, partly, because I was paying more attention to Apollo, but I listened most of the time. As Apollo pressed the defendant I noticed that with all of the inconsistencies, Starbuck couldn't have done it. I continued to listen and Apollo did the unthinkable… he claimed that it was the victim who was the one carrying the defendant. Not the other way around, and that's where it happened…

"Someone has reactivated the bomb! The bomb was defused, but, but, but… I-It's about to explode!"

The mention of the ticking bomb set the whole courtroom in chaos. Everyone rushed out of the room, or I thought everybody did.

"Apollo!" I heard a female voice. I turned to see who had called him out. (What was she doing here?)

"J-Juniper?" It was Juniper Woods, I noticed she was looking for something and called out to Apollo.

I witnessed something I would never want to see. Juniper had tripped, and Apollo went to go help her up but… the bomb detonated causing the room to crumbling down. As debris were falling, Apollo shielded Juniper from it… (No…) He screamed in pain.

"APOLLO!" Time stood still for me at that very moment when Apollo landed on the floor. (What do I do…? I can't just stand here… I got to do something!) Time continued after my decision. I regained control and pushed my way towards them. "Juniper get out of here, it isn't safe!"

"But *cough* Apollo *cough* *cough*" I pushed the rubble off of him.

"I got him! Just get to safety!" She finally understood and started to run out. I got the last of the rubble off of him and now to do the impossible… I got to carry him out without further injuring him. I lifted him onto my shoulder and trudged my way through until I got out of the blasted courtroom. Despite him being bigger than me I guess the adrenaline did most of the work. I noticed his eyes were opening.

"A-Aquila…?" His voice was hoarse. I cursed at the one who detonated the bomb. I've would never have expected to hear his voice like this ever.

"I. Got. You." My words were strained. I guess carrying him was taking a lot out of me. He apparently heard my strain because he got lighter. He was helping me carry him. I was thankful for that, but I didn't want him to hurt himself even more.

We got out of the courtroom, and we were awaited by Athena and Juniper. I slowly laid Apollo down on the floor, and I lied next to him. I was exhausted from carrying a person weighing more than me. I got back up to my feet, so they could know that I'm better than I let out to be. And then I noticed Athena's face.

"What were you thinking about going back in there?!" She was terrified.

I was breathing heavily due to the exhaustion. "I… got… him…"

"Still! You could've gotten yourself killed!" She was upset for a good cause, and I understood that.

"I couldn't… leave… him… in there… with things… falling…" I knew I was over exerting myself, but I still kept standing.

She was silently thinking. "You still like him… a lot. Don't you?"

"Yeah…" I responded and weakly smiled before I fell over. My body hit the floor and it hurt, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was quickly falling asleep.

~*~ Defendant Lobby No. 3  
Date: December 16, Time: 12:00 pm  
Yellow

He weakly smiled and answered my question, before fainting.

"Aquila!" I yelled when he fell over. I heard his voice. It was full of sincerity and affection. He was really over exerting himself… To carry a man bigger than he out of a crumbling courtroom. That's just ridiculous… I looked at the two downed person… I was upset at everything that happened, but I was also very glad they were here and not in there. But I'm just still mad that Aquila would risk his life for someone else's.

"Thena?" (Junie…. she sounded so worried… this must be pretty tough on her…)

"Junie… are you okay?"

"Yeah… *cough* I'm just really *cough* *cough* tired…" (Junie…) She pulled a sunflower down from her hat and breathed the scent. "And… *cough* don't be mad at *cough* Aquila…"

"I know Junie… It's just that he shouldn't be reckless like that." (I just hope that they're okay…)

Soon the ambulances came and tended to those who were hurt from the blast. Luckily for me and Junie, we weren't hurt but as for Apollo… it seemed like he was hurt pretty badly, and for Aquila it was just exhaustion… I hope… The paramedics came and took both of them. I was told that they were going to be taken to the Hickfield Clinic. I just hope that they're okay.

~*~ Hickfield Clinic  
Date: December 16, Time: 1:00 pm  
Green

I woke up, and I found myself in a hospital bed. I was panicking. I didn't remember what had happened... I tried to think what had happened, but all I could remember was the bomb explosion… and Apollo… then suddenly, I remembered about the courtroom bombing. (What happened to Apollo?) I quickly sat upright, and I immediately felt a migraine. I winced at the pain and could hear someone's voice.

"Relax. We won't be here long." I recognized that voice. Still wincing at the throbbing pain, I tried to at least open both or even one of my eyes. I saw who the voice belonged to. He was sitting in the other hospital bed. My whole body relaxed knowing that he was safe. Then I could feel the fatigue still in my body. I lied back down, relieving the migraine, and look at him. He was staring at me with cheerful eyes. He was bandaged up, and he still had the eye patch. I was just glad that he's okay. He widely smiled "Did you miss me?"

It was hard for me to see him in that condition, but when he smiled, I didn't care anymore as long as he continued to smile like that. I smiled back at him. Then I noticed who was there with us, it was the whole agency except Athena. They must've been worried about us. "Where are we?"

"We're at the Hickfield Clinic." Mr. Wright had answered. "I heard from Athena that you did something incredible, is that true Aquila?"

I did something incredible? I thought about it then I looked at Apollo. "Yeah… I guess I did…"

"Thanks Aquila. If it weren't for you then I would—" I cut him off… I didn't want him to finish the sentence.

"Don't finish it… I don't want to think about that…" I never want to think about the possibility of someone close to me dying or even killed. I had enough of it.

He smiled at me again and nodded. I lowered my head trying to hide the creeping blush. It was a peaceful moment but it was at the wrong time.

"Guys! Junie's been convicted with the bombing of Courtroom No. 4!" Athena came bursting in. It can't be… she would never do that, and she couldn't have done it. I noticed he was trying to get out of the bed. It was clear that he hasn't fully recovered. I also tried to get out.

"You two stay in your bed!" This was my second time ever hearing Mr. Wright's voice like that, and I hope that I won't have to hear it more often. "Just rest up for now, you won't be here for long. Focus on healing up first." It was a command not a suggestion. "We'll be defending her in court tomorrow."

"No." I guess Apollo wanted to be the one there. "I'm going to defend too."

Mr. Wright looked at Apollo and nodded. "If you're up for it. So rest up today. We'll be going now." Mr. Wright left with Athena and Trucy leaving us alone.

I lied back down again, but I felt restless. I turned to see Apollo in thought. I'm sure he's still fixated on Mr. Starbuck's trial but… it seemed like he was too fixated on it. I thought about it… when he was first informed about Clay's murder, I noticed his eyes grew cold and dark… nothing that I haven't seen before but it's just that there seemed to be more, and I can't figure out why…

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked. I was probably too deep into thinking that I didn't notice he was staring at me.

"Oh uh… I was just thinking about how all of this could've happened. Y'know since the bombing of the space center and in the courtroom…" I studied his features at how it changed. There were anger in his eyes at the mention of the space center, but why…?

"So do you think there's a connection between the two bombings?" I didn't need Athena's hearing to know that there was something hidden in his voice.

"I can't say that there's not a possibility but that would mean the bomber from the space center would have to bomb the courtroom for a specific goal." The more I thought about it the less it made sense. "But what I'm saying probably isn't true."

"Thanks Aquila… I needed to hear something like that to clear some things in my head." He was smiling again… I couldn't think straight anymore. Being the recipient of the smile just did a number on me. "You okay?"

I was caught spacing out, and I didn't know what kind of expression I had. I faced away from him. "I-I'm fine." I looked at him from the corners of my eyes and noticed he was still smiling.

"Still I can't believe what you did back there. I was pretty heavy wasn't I? For you to carry me that is." He was complimenting me, and I stilled there being star struck. "But I wonder why you went in to help me?"

"If it were a flaming building, I still would've went in." I just don't want him of all people to be the one gone. I noticed his smile disappearing and replaced with a sad look.

"Aquila… but you know, I c—" I knew what he was going to say. I didn't want to hear them.

"Don't say them…" I felt my voice starting to crack. "I'd rather live hoping and be sad than to know and hate myself…"

It was true… the whole time I was working as an intern, I was sad because even though I'm this close to him, he would never be mine. So all I can do is hope that I get to spend as much time as possible with him like now because every time I'm with him I get extremely happy.

After I had said that we fell quiet. The silence was unbearable and uncomfortable and there was nothing either of us could do about it. I fell asleep in the silence.

~*~ Hickfield Clinic  
Date: December 16, Time: 8:00 pm  
Green

I felt someone nudging me in my sleep.

"Aquila wake up, it's time to go. Aquila!" I recognized the voice, but something was off.

"His muscles were extremely stressed, so he needs as much rest as possible. I could give him a message if you want me to." This voice was unfamiliar.

"No thanks, I'll stay with him until he wakes up." I suddenly felt happy knowing that that person wanted to stay.

I woke up from the dream and stretched my arms feeling so much better than earlier. I looked outside, and it was dark out. (How long did I fall asleep?)

"You're finally awake. I tried waking you, but you didn't wake up." (He was worried about me?) "Apparently, one of the nurses heard me and came in to shush me." He was scratching behind his head. I was extremely happy, and I laughed. He was confused, I noticed.

"Sorry, for some reason I'm just really happy." I smiled at him then he shyly smiled back. "How long was I asleep?"

He was thinking, "You were asleep for about six good hours, and we were supposedly discharged about three hours ago."

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess the fatigue finally caught up." I tried laughing it off, but he kept a stern face.

"Aquila?" I looked up at him. "Never do that ever again." I shamefully put my head down. I was fed up with not being understood.

"But… you would do it for Clay, wouldn't you…?" He was taken aback by the comment.

"That's different!" I apparently struck a nerve… it was a sensitive subject, but I didn't care at the moment.

"How is it so much different from me trying to protect a friend?" I composed myself so not that much emotions could be heard. I noticed he got more irritated.

"Because he's more than a friend!" (More than a friend…? I see… so that's how it was…) Apollo immediately stopped fuming but became suddenly surprised at what he said.

"I sorry Apollo… I shouldn't have said anything…" Once again, I was sad all over again, but I still smiled. I slowly got up and out of the hospital bed. I was struggling to stand because I was sore all over, and I was stumbling as I began to walk. I couldn't even make it to the door before I lost balanced. As I was falling, I felt arms catching me. I stared up at Apollo, and then looked back down.

He sighed. "You need help?" Apollo smiled at me. (I'm hopeless…) That smile just made me so much happier. I nodded. "Just telling you now that I'm not all that well either." He was still smiling. I can't believe after the fallout we just had he was still smiling. (I'm hopeless…) I repeated. I smiled back at him.

I didn't know what happened after that… I must have fell asleep when I was in the car with him.

~  
A/N: Well that was another intense chapter... and please review haha (I'm getting antsy), but only if you feel like it! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SORRY! A lot of unexpected events had happened over the past few weeks. (Please forgive me.) Well here's the next chapter. Follow/Favorite/Review is all up to you. ;D

Date: December 17, 2027, Time: 7:00 am  
Green

I woke up, but I wasn't in my bed instead I was in a different bed. I looked around the room, and it was pretty much like any other bedroom, a wardrobe, closet, but it had a full body mirror. And in front of that mirror I saw someone in particular, Apollo, and he was shirtless with no bandages. I tried not to stare, but when I saw him, I also saw the injuries caused by the courtroom bombing. Apollo looked into the mirror and saw me awake. He got startled. I looked him in the mirror, and his face softened. I was never expecting to see his injuries but there they were.

"You're finally awake." I was about to respond, but I remembered how well that went. So I just nodded. He turned to face me and we stared at each other for about a minute or two, before I noticed he was still shirtless. My face flushed, and I got out of the bed. And that's when I noticed, my shoes were taken off and so was my blazers and tie and my shirt wasn't tucked in anymore.

"If you were wondering, you fell asleep in the car. And you're quite the heavy sleeper." He laughed. I blushed even deeper. "Since you didn't wake up, I took you to my place instead. You really pushed yourself didn't you?"

I looked up at him in disbelief. To think we're going to have the same conversation. I was about to speak, but he beat me to it. "I know… thanks…" I put my head down again. (Can I blush even harder?)

"You're blazers is on the couch along with your tie. I'll be out in a bit." I nodded, and I noticed he was still smiling. Him being shirtless and his smile really does a number on me that I couldn't think straight let alone walk straight. But that was until I noticed he was taking out bandages. I stopped in my tracks and observed his wounds. He shouldn't be able to bandage himself under his condition. I made my way towards him and he saw me coming.

"I can do this myself!" I flinched. His voice was loud and angry. I noticed his face was weary, and then I gathered my resolve.

"No." I simply said.

"What?" I saw that he was confused, and the anger was still in his voice.

"No." I repeated, "With these kinds of wounds you're not able to fool me." I stared at him in the eye standing my position. I saw the irritation in his eyes, but I didn't let up.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes as he talked. I didn't show that I was happy, it was unnecessary to. I didn't want to fuel his anger. I gently took the bandages out of his hands and started to wrap his abdomen. He tensed up when I came into contact, but then he relaxed after a bit. I was very gentle with wrapping his body, and he didn't move an inch, he just watched me. I felt his warm skin, and that's when I noticed, I was staring at him again. I hurriedly but gently put the rest of the bandage on him.

I was done putting the bandages on him. "Wait." What else did he want?

"Hmm?"

"Give me an eye patch." (But his eyes were fine.) He looked at my face and saw my confusion. "I know they're fine. Just… give me an eye patch on my right eye."

(If they're fine then covering his right eye would only…) "Won't you lose the ability to—"

"Just do it!" His anger rose again. I was never going to get used to his voice being like that, so full of anger. I nodded and covered his right eye. I didn't want to see him like this anymore. I couldn't bear seeing him angry. I went to the bedroom door and looked back. His back was facing me.

"I'll be there at the courthouse a bit late, so don't wait up on me." He was silent. I didn't know what got into him today, but I didn't want to fuel it any more than I already did.

I got out of the bedroom and saw my blazers over the couch, I grabbed it and left his apartment. I was going back to my apartment for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

~*~ Aquila's Apartment  
Date: December 17, Time: 9:30 am  
Green

I got to my apartment, and I plopped down on my couch. My apartment is quite small. It has one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and a small living room. I was still a bit tired from yesterday… I know I shouldn't have done it but… but nothing… I really have no rational excuse. I groaned. Today felt like it was going to be a long day. First I woke up in Apollo's apartment, then I got him mad, and now I'm going to be late to the courthouse. I sighed and got up from the couch and trudged towards the bedroom.

I took a shower and put on casual clothes. (I need to buy more blazers haha...) Those were my only one and only usually wear them on certain occasions. I guess I'll just have to go casual. I spiked up my hair and put on the visor. I put on a green sleeveless hoodie and a pair of jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that my eyes were pale. (Damn…) My eyes pale in color whenever I'm depressed. It indicates to others when I'm really sad, but no one noticed yet, and I would like to keep it that way. I looked at the clock, and it was almost ten thirty, by the time I get there it would be almost eleven. I have to hurry if I want to take some notes.

~*~ Courtroom No. 5  
Date: December 17, Time: 10:43 am  
Green

Whew I made it in under twenty minutes this time. I've never been in such a hurry like this before so I entered the gallery. I saw that Apollo wasn't there but Mr. Wright was. I didn't see him anywhere in the courtroom, and I don't think I saw him as I entered the courthouse. I shook my head and focused on the trial in front of me. Prosecutor Payne was badgering Juniper as she stood at the witness stand. Athena shut the prosecutor up and the trial continued.

Juniper was to testify what she was doing during the courtroom bombing. I wanted to know too. She was the reason Apollo had gotten hurt, but I couldn't be totally mad at her. It's Apollo's nature to help people in distress. One of the reasons he became a lawyer.

With the help of Athena's mood matrix, they were able to clarify Juniper's testimony and what she had done when the bomb exploded. It was just as I saw it, she fell and Apollo covered her from the falling rubble. And from the testimony, Mr. Wright was able to prove that Juniper was innocent. I just wonder where Apollo was, but I shook my head. I was probably the reason why he was mad. The trial was over for the day and I decided to just go home and rest up some more. But I was caught by Athena before I was able to leave.

"Hey Aquila! You want to come with us and see Apollo? He's just in courtroom no. 4." Athena was as cheerful as ever.

I smiled at her and shook my head, "It's okay, I think I'll just head home and rest up some more." Her face grew worried. She heard the distress in my heart, but I didn't care. I can't hide anything from the people I work with. It wasn't a hindrance, but rather it was helpful. I figured it was easier to let it out than to keep it burdening me.

"If only Apollo were more like you." Mr. Wright was also there. "He needs to rest as much as possible with injuries like those." He was laughing. I put a small smile. I remember what those injuries looked like, and I was quickly saddened.

"I better get going, I'm still a bit tired from yesterday." I was still smiling, but I didn't doubt they saw through it, other than Juniper. Mr. Wright just nodded, but Athena was still thinking. I walked off, and as I did, so did they.

~*~ Date: December 17, Time: 12:30 pm  
Green

I was a quarter way to my apartment, I was walking fairly slow compared to the pace this morning, when an ambulance passed me by and not a minute later my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Aquila?" It was Athena, and she sounded urgent. "It's Apollo!" (What about him!?) "He was assaulted!" (What!) I couldn't believe it...

"Where is he now?" My voice was panicked. It was evident, I was about to burst into tears.

"He's being rushed to the Hickfield Clinic. Can you go there to check up on him? We're held up in the courthouse." I noticed a change in her voice. At first she was urgent, but I think after hearing me talk she calmed down.

"Oh… Alright then… I'll be there…" To be honest, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see Apollo in such a state… And I doubt that he would be in a better mood if I were to show up. But it was a request from Athena, and if I didn't show then I would have to answer a handful of questions.

A/N: I will be updating regularly for now on. I promise you that! If not then you can flame at me (but hopefully not).


	9. Chapter 9

~*~ Hickfield Clinic

Date: December 17, 2027, Time: 1:00 pm  
Green

I arrived at the clinic and found the room Apollo was in, it was the same room we were in yesterday. I was reluctant to enter, but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh! Aquila! You're here too?" It was Trucy. I assumed she was also called to see if Apollo was alright.

"Yeah, I got a call from Athena saying Apollo was assaulted at the courthouse."

Trucy looked at me with concern… "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine!" I wasn't fine, but I hoped that she doesn't see through me. "I just hope—"

"No you're not!" She spoke over me. "Your eyes… they tell everything about you…"

(How did she notice?) "What are you talking about?" I don't think I can hide anything from them.

"You're sad again… why?" I sighed and looked into Apollo's room. "Oh… did something happen between you two again?"

"I think I got him angry…" I looked off to the side.

She was thinking. "How?"

I was thinking back… (How indeed…) I didn't know how but all I knew was that he was angry. "I don't know actually… I just know I got him angry."

"Then you don't know if he's actually angry at you…" Trucy made a point but…

"Yeah well… That's not what it seemed this morning…" I guess I had to tell her what happened in the morning. Trucy was probably the only one I actually talk to.

"What happened this morning?" She was getting curious. I told her about this morning and how he reacted when I tried to help. "Maybe he doesn't want to look weak? You know how men can be."

I laughed at the statement but… "I think that it's more than that, and I just can't figure out why but I do think it has something to do with me though."

"And they're based on hunches?" She suggested. I nodded. "Then don't worry about it! You won't know until all the evidence is there." I just smiled at her knowing that she was there to cheer me up. "Now let's go see how said person is doing." I nodded.

We went in Apollo's room and saw that he was sleeping. It was a precise moment for us to walk in… we heard Apollo call out in his sleep. "A-Aquila…" (Did I hear what I think I heard?) But there was another. "Clay…" What would possess him to say our names like that?

Trucy and I were quiet. We looked at each other in astonishment. "Do you think he knows we're here?" She was still shocked by what she had heard.

"No I don't think so…" I was still thinking about why he had said my name along with Clay's… unless he was thinking about… no that can't be right… It was probably just a fluke, our ears are deceiving us. We were there for an hour before Trucy got a call from Mr. Wright telling her to come home. Apollo hasn't woken up yet, and I told Trucy that she could go since she had to.

I was sitting on Apollo's right side and laid my head on the bed. (I don't know what to do… I don't want to get my hopes up and then fall back down. But it was strange that he called my name along with Clay's… But I also can't think of anything else why he would call my name.) I was so flustered in my thoughts. I kept thinking and thinking of possible different reasons but this one stood out the most… maybe it was because I was getting too hopeful…

Soon after thinking I fell asleep at his bedside not knowing I was doing my habit.

~*~ Hickfield Clinic  
Date: December 17, Time: 3:00 pm  
Green

I yawned and stretched out as I woke up from the nap.

"You're such a heavy sleeper." I heard the voice. "I couldn't even wake you up." I opened my eyes and saw Athena looking at me with a big smile. "No wonder you said you wanted to rest more. Afternoon sleepy head!"

I smiled. "Sorry, I'm just really tired." I saw Apollo was also up but made no mention of it. I was just going to state the obvious. I noticed that he was thinking but thinking about what.

"Do you remember anything?" Athena pleaded him.

"All I remember is following Juniper into courtroom no. 4 to look for her stuffed animal and when she got called back to court… I don't remember anything else…" I saw the irritation on his face. "This is annoying… I can't remember anything about me being in the courtroom."

"Do you know who struck him?" Apollo was still thinking. And Athena shook her head.

"The police are investigating that right now. Maybe they could tell us who it was tomorrow." Athena was thinking. "Aquila, what did you see when the bomb went off?"

Such a sudden question, but it was a bit relevant. "Hm...Well when we were warned of the bomb and everyone started to bolt out the door, I stayed by exit making sure people got out safely." I paused trying to remember the details of what happened. "I thought mostly everybody was out of the courtroom, but I saw Juniper stumble… and then Apollo covered her, like in her testimony."

"Hmm... and then what happened?" She wanted everything… I was reluctant to talk about it but I had to.

"…After I saw Apollo getting hurt, I went rushing towards them. I told Juniper to escape and I carried Apollo to safety. Simple as that." I smiled at them.

She nodded and then looked at Apollo. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Vaguely… I do remember covering Juniper, but I don't remember much afterwards." Apollo smiled. "Well that certainly proves Juniper isn't the one behind the bombing." I couldn't help but smile along with him.

Athena also smiled with us. "Well that's that. Thanks for helping me guys! I'm going to go and see Juniper again and see how she's doing."

She left us alone. It seemed as if they make it an effort to get us two alone. I got up also thinking about leaving. "Are you okay with being alone?"

He stared at me. I noticed I had said something I shouldn't. "I mean are you okay by yourself?"

He just nodded, not letting me see his eyes. It was stupid of me to say that... I quietly left his room and left the clinic.

~*~  
A/N: So here's a short chapter for you guys, and don't worry I'll have more coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
~*~ Date: December 19, 2027, Time: 6:37 pm  
Green

Yesterday, Juniper was proven not guilty and the real bomber is now behind bars. It was stunning how Mr. Wright was able to call out to the real culprit's bluff of a threat.

But the next thing would be Mr. Starbuck's trial... From the time I spent at the office and with them, I am pretty sure Athena wouldn't sit around while doing nothing so most likely they would be investigating for the continuation of the trial.

Right now I'm going to the office. It is late but I needed to do something. I got into the hallway and saw someone unexpected coming out of the office. Because he was furthered injured the clinic decided to have him stay for a couple more days. But what is he doing here?

"Apollo! Why are you here?" I looked at his face and noticed it was void of positive emotions.

"I'm taking a leave of absence… and don't follow me, Aquila. You can't help in any possible way." (I can't what?) "I've told them already and now I'm telling you… this is something I have to do on my own."

I knew it was about Clay. I knew I couldn't help, but I hated seeing him like this. "I understand…" He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "But… can I at least tell you something?" I paused to see if he would object and to gather my composure. He gestured for me to continue. "Your smile… it's one of the best features about you and I… I would hate to see it disappear…"

"What's with you?!" I jumped at the sudden outburst. "Can't you take the hint that I don't like you?"

That hurts, it really hurt but I was starting to get fed up with him. "And can't you get that I don't care?" I yelled out. "I don't care if you don't like me! Just know that I'll be here to help you. I haven't even tried to pursue you, and yet you reject me for being a friend! You know what! Go ahead and leave! I just hope you keep in mind that you turned your backs on your friends." I lashed out. I noticed he was dumbstruck, but I just continued my way towards the office.

I reached the office and shut the door a bit too hard. "Whoa Aquila! What got you so worked up?" It was Trucy.

"Who else." I said it a bit more bitterly than intended.

"Was it Apollo?" This time it was Mr. Wright. "We heard yelling from outside."

"Oh… you did?" I got calmer by the second. "Sorry about that… Apollo's just…"

"We know, he's just going through some tough times." Mr. Wright added. I looked at everyone and saw that we were hit hard with Apollo leaving us… and we can't do anything about it… Well I can't anyways…

~*~ Courtroom No. 3  
Date: December 20, 2027, Time: 1:00 pm  
Green

Hearing that it was Athena's fingerprints on the lighter I immediately noticed something was terribly wrong. Athena was arrested right then and there. I noticed Mr. Wright had a sour face on him, no one expected for Athena to be accused. I was completely shocked by it. I couldn't have been her… could it? Is this why Apollo left? Is it because he suspected her in the beginning? Maybe that's why he wanted the eye patch so badly. I know he and Clay were... close but that doesn't mean to doubt your co-worker... or was he blinded by his emotions… I need to go find him and clear some things. Sorry Mr. Wright it seems like I'm going on my own too.

~*~ Cosmos Space Center  
Date: December 20, Time: 1:30 pm  
Green

I was appalled by the size of the Cosmos Space Center. It was my first time here and I hope I don't get lost. I got a pamphlet at the entrance and looked at the map of the space center.

(Where should I start first?) I guess I should start from the Space Museum. I got in the museum and I was immediately greeted by a robot.

"Welcome to the space center, guest! Welcome! My name is Ponco! P-O-N-C-O! Ponco!" This robot is unique… It had the ability to show emotions. "Are you sightseeing? Are you lost? Are you looking around? Choose one! I will guide you!"

(Hm... What should I do? I wonder if these are the only options.) "Is that all of the options?"

"I can answer any questions you give me! I like questions!" She is well designed. Anyways first up first.

"What is this place?"

"We are in the Space Museum and over there is the Hat-1 exhibit!" I looked to where she was pointing. I saw a picture of Clay, Mr. Starbuck, Director Cosmos, Aura Blackquill, and someone unfamiliar. Looking at Clay and the unfamiliar person sparked some curiosity in me.

"Who is that person on the right?"

"That's Mama Metis, she's the one who made us!" Metis… alright next.

"Who is that person next to Mr. Solomon?" I wanted to see if she has an extensive memory.

"Oh him? That's Clay Terran! At the time he was still a student and not an astronaut yet! We are friends!" She was correct, and her memories are preserved, and friends?

"Can we be friends?" I don't know what I'm doing, but I hope I get more privileges being friends.

"Yay! A new friend! Commencing guest registration! Please tell me your name. A nickname is fine, too!"

"My name is Aquila."

"Aquila, please let me get a good look at your face!" I did as I was told. "Registering… Facial registration sequence, complete! We are now officially friends! Nice to meet you, Aquila!" She seemed joyful.

"I'm glad we're friends now!" I tried to sound excited. "Can you tell me more about your friend, Clay?"

"Certainly! Mr. Terran became an official astronaut one year and a half ago, but he and his friend have been coming here for a long time!"

"Do you know what his friend's name is?"

"His friends name? Searching database… Here it is! His friend's name is Apollo Justice! I only registered him recently, but I recognized his face!" Hm… Face recognition without the name to go with it.

"How does Clay act when Apollo visits?" It was probably wrong of me to do this but...

"Mr. Terran becomes really happy, and his heartbeat becomes fast when Mr. Justice is near!" I see…

"Did you know? I'm friends with Mr. Justice." Talking to her is like talking to a child, full of innocence.

"Oh you are? That's wonderful! We're all friends! It's time for my routine charge! See you later Aquila!" Routine charge? I wonder where that at is.

"Ponco! Can I come too?"

"Can you come?" She was thinking or in her case, probably looking for some protocols. "Sure you can come, Aquila! Follow me!" It was nice being on the questioning side for once.

Talking with Ponco confirmed Apollo's and Clay's relationship… No wonder he's like this… His loyalty for Clay is this great… I don't think I can reason with him anymore… not if he feels like that… I just hope he smiles once everything is over… once Athena is proven innocent.

"Aquila! Are you okay? I felt your heart pound." So I'm guessing Ponco is able to detect heartbeats.

"I was just thinking about how Apollo is doing…" There was no point in lying to the robot.

"Does Mr. Justice make you feel like how Mr. Terran feels when Mr. Justice is around?" I see that the robots also has some curiosity in them… I don't know if that's a good thing of a bad thing.

"You can say that…"

"Oh! That is wonderful! Mr. Justice must be a very nice person." (Yes he is… but not at the moment…)

While we were talking I followed her into the elevator up to the fourth floor. We got to a door with a sign on it, 'Robotics Lab.' She opened the door, and I wouldn't believe who I was looking at... following Ponco made me finish my search for Apollo...

"Aquila!" Apollo wasn't expecting to see me, and neither was I.

~~~  
A/N: And there's chapter 10! That was some fight they had. I just hope that they do make up ;)


	11. Chapter 11

~*~ Cosmos Space Center  
Date: December 20, Time: 2:30 pm  
Green

I followed Ponco into the Robotics Lab, and to say that I was surprised to see Apollo was an understatement.

"Mr. Terran! Miss Aura! I made a new friend!" Ponco spouted out but… that isn't Clay… that's Clay's jacket but it was Apollo wearing it. And I'm guessing Miss Aura is the one glaring at me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She was still glaring at me, and I felt as if I would melt under her stare.

"I was looking for Apollo." I had no reason to lie.

"You were looking for me?" Apollo was still surprised.

I nodded, "Athena, she…"

"Oh that? I know. She is now accused for the murder." It wasn't a surprise for him to know. But he said it with no problem.

"And you think it's her… Don't you?" He was getting surprised by everything I was saying. "That's why you had the eye patch."

"Your noticing is getting quite annoying." I saw the irritation on his face.

I nervously smiled. I observed the room with my eyes and saw something interesting. "Miss Aura, may I ask you a question? It's your choice if you want answer or not."

She thought about it. "What's your question?"

"What's your relationship with Miss Metis?" She was stunned then angry. I gulped.

"How dare you ask me a question like that?" She was clearly furious.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way, but I noticed you have a picture of her on your desk over there." I hope the apology calms her down.

"We were just co-workers." It sounded cold but there were also warmth in her voice. I thought about it. It would be like how I would say that Apollo and I were just friends… then I noticed the implications… I get it.

"I see… Can I ask you another question? It's not going to be about you but someone else and not Miss Metis either." I needed to ask this before I could tell Apollo what I noticed. She was silent just like Prosecutor Blackquill. "Are you aware of Apollo's and Clay's relationship?"

I noticed Apollo had gone stiff and his hand was fisted. "You're crossing the line." I hate to see him like this but I had to endure for the moment.

"How can I cross it when you were the one who broke it?" He clenched his fist even harder all while looking away. I knew I got him. I knew he still values our friendship, but I just have to make it seem like there was none so I could get leverage over him. It was wrong of me to do this but I had a very good reason to. "So, Miss Aura, your answer?"

"Yes, I was aware of their relationship. And why do you need to know?"

"It's so that I could tell Apollo something." Apollo stared back up at me at the mention of his name. I smiled. He was taken aback. "It's nice to know Clay keeps justice in his heart."

At first Apollo was confused at what I said but the next moment he put his hand over Clay's jacket where the heart would be. He was surprised. There was a chest pocket, and in it was a familiar leather bracelet.

"I noticed it when Ponco confused you with Clay." I looked at him, and on his face was a soft smile. "I guess I'll be going now."

As I left the robotics lab and down the elevator, a robot attacked me. It was whirling its arms at me. It wasn't hurting me, but it was pushing me. It took me back up the elevator to the Space Museum, where, apparently, there were other people here too. Amongst the others I saw Trucy there.

"Trucy!"

She saw me and was happy. "Aquila! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." I laughed. "I don't actually know why I came here, but I guess I came here to get answers. What are we doing here?"

"I don't know but everyone here is scared about what's happening. It's like the robots are out of control." She seemed a bit scared herself.

The robots can't be, they're programmed a certain way which make revolts impossible. "I think someone's behind this." The one behind this stood out like a sore thumb. Aura came in and inspected us all. I had no idea why she would be doing this and now of all times. She got Trucy up to a screen and from the sound of it, she saw Mr. Wright. I guess he got worked up knowing his daughter was one of the hostage. Aura pulled Trucy away and demanded for Athena. I overheard their conversation, and it seemed like there was going to be a re-trial from a case seven years ago.

An hour passed, and the trial was going to be in the remnants of the courthouse bombing, Courtroom No. 4. I was annoyed that I couldn't be there to witness and take notes on the trial. The trial from seven years ago, UR-1, was about the murder of Metis Cykes, Athena's mother. (So Aura wanted more from Metis…) As the trial went on I went closer and closer to Aura and her monitor. By the time I noticed, I was next to her listening in on the trial. It appeared that she didn't mind, and it was odd that she didn't mind.

The trial ended with a third person, the phantom. Prosecutor Blackquill had his false charge lifted off, and Athena was innocent of murdering her mother. But Apollo shows up questioning Athena's innocence about Clay's murder. I was still angry that he would suspect Athena… that was until he confessed that he really truly wanted to believe Athena's innocent.

How could I be such a fool to even I doubted Apollo...? I even said it myself, he values his friendships… I felt horrible for leading off on him and being cold towards him. Me being an idiot was an understatement, I was a complete asshole.

But the trial was far from over. I continued to listen, and found out that Clay's killer was also the phantom. It wasn't strange that the same person was involved in both of the bombings from seven years ago and just the past couple days. Mr. Wright decided it down to Bobby Fulbright being the Phantom. The trial went into a recess to find the detective.

"Alright that's it you." She turned to me. "I never caught your name."

"Oh my name's Aquila nice to meet you Miss Aura."

"Yeah, yeah, just go to your beloved Apollo. I'm releasing you all."

"Well thanks and…" I looked off to the side, "I wouldn't call him my beloved plus how did you know?"

"Right when you saw him I knew. Hahaha. Just go before I change my mind." I better heed her warning. I guess I should get going to the courthouse.

~*~ Defendant Lobby No. 5  
Date: December 20, Time: 5:10  
Green

I got to the courthouse in tops time again. I got to the defendant lobby and saw Apollo looking sad. I tried to get closer, but I didn't want to be noticed. Athena had slapped Apollo, probably trying to get some sense in him. He took off his bandages on his and his eye patch. And when he did, he noticed me and grew sad again.

"Now what's wrong Apollo?" Athena asked.

He softly smiled. "You guys aren't the only one I upset..."

It was time to make my presence known. I walked up to them.

"Oh! Aquila… What took you so long to get here?" I guess I owe an explanation to them and especially to Mr. Wright.

"Sorry… after Athena got accused I went to find Apollo… at first I went to go convince him that Athena's innocent but… as I was talking to Ponco, I noticed that it was impossible to convince him without the proper approach."

"Wait… so you were at the Space Center? Is Trucy alright?" Mr. Wright was panicking again.

"She's alright. She said she'll come later." I saw he was filled with relief.

I looked at Apollo again. "We're still going to have to talk about this later." He was still sad. I wanted to cheer him up so I smiled, and then he became confused. "Come one, Apollo! This is no time to be sad!"

He was shocked while Athena and Mr. Wright also smiled. "That's right Apollo! We still have to catch Clay's killer!" Athena's chirpy voice added to my encouragement.

Apollo smiled. (There's that smile.) "You're right! Sorry guys! I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!" He was still smiling… I missed his smile, but then I felt guilty again… We were all smiling, we finally cornered the phantom and it was time to apprehend Metis' and Clay's killer.

The phantom was apprehended. Bobby Fulbright apparently died one year ago and the phantom stole his identity. The phantom was shot in court by a sniper since the courtroom ceiling was wide open due to the bombing. The reason he killed Clay was because he was protecting the one evidence that could cost him his life. When I heard of the reason for his death, I felt angry. I was angry because Clay shouldn't have died… I was also angry due to the actions of the phantom, he made Apollo turned his back on his friends. But I was glad that everything was finally over. For now at least.

~*~  
A/N: Well, here is Chapter 11. Sorry for the wait. That's the end of Dual Destinies, but not the end of my story, so check back later to find out what happens between the two!


	12. Chapter 12

~*~ Wright Anything Agency  
Date: December 25, 2027, Time: 4:00 pm  
Green

In the past couple of days the tension between Apollo and I were still there. Whenever we were in a room together, there was always an elephant in there. I wanted to properly apologize to him, but I didn't know how, and whenever we're alone it was either him or me who finds an excuse to be somewhere else. When I heard about Maya Fey and Pearl Fey were coming to visit the office for Christmas, I couldn't help but ask what they did exactly. Mr. Wright told me the females of the Fey clan can channel the dead. That just gave me an idea, but he also said that he only saw female spirits be channeled. No matter, I still have to try.

The Feys arrived for the Christmas party. "Maya, I would like for you to meet our newest intern, Aquila Noticed."

I bowed. "Nice to meet you Miss Maya!"

"I feel old being called miss!" She was embarrassed. "Maya is just fine, Aquila."

"I see… then nice to meet you Maya!"

"Likewise." Now we're just waiting for Athena.

An hour passed, and she finally showed up but with some other guests, Juniper, Robin, and Hugh. They were in the Christmas spirit when they arrived. Everybody was laughing and enjoying their time together, even I was laughing with them all and even Apollo... but I still wanted to do something for him. Amidst the joy and laughter I needed to pull Maya out and talk to her alone.

"Miss- I mean Maya… Can I talk to you… in private…?" I was shifting in my position.

Maya thoughtfully looked at me. "Sure where do you want to go talk at? There's not really that much privacy around here." She laughed.

I chuckled. "The hallway's fine." We left the room, and I noticed no one minded us leaving. "I heard from Mr. Wright that you can channel the dead, is that true?"

"Well yes I do!" She looked at me again. "Who is it you want me channel? Your mom or your sister?"

She knows about them? Of course she does she follows Mr. Wright's actions. "No, not them but someone else and it's for someone else. Can you channel Clay Terran?"

"Hmm… a male… okay! I'll do it! But why?"

I guess I do owe an explanation. "It's for someone else… I wanted for him to meet Clay for one last time."

"So it's your way of apologizing to Apollo." (Am I really that transparent?) She laughed. "Phoenix told me about you and the possibility of me having to channel today." She smiled. "I'm going to channel Clay now."

She closed her eyes, and her body became Clay's as his spirit went into her body. Her body changed into how Clay's body was. He opened his eyes, and it was my turn to speak.

"Clay my name is—"

"Aquila, I know. But what am I doing here?"

"You knew about me? How?"

"Apollo talks about you on occasion. You look like how he described you. Well, all except your eyes." (Of course… it's always my eyes…)

"Well, I had someone channel your spirit into her, so you could be here just a bit longer." I looked down. "And… I want for you to spend one last time with Apollo…"

"You really like him, don't you?" (I am that transparent after all…) "Well he likes you too!"

"What?" I don't think I heard him correctly.

He laughs. "He likes you too." He had a small smile. "To be honest… we were only capable of being best friends. After we officially started dating nothing really changed." There was this silent awkward pause before he spoke again. "So where is Apollo?"

I totally forgot about that. "Oh! Uh… I'll go get him." I went back into the office and everyone was still in a jolly mood. "Apollo! Can you come here for a second?" He was surprised but nodded and followed me. He followed me out of the office and into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and turned to see who was waiting for him.

His gaped his mouth. "Clay? How?" He looked at me, and he finally noticed. "You…You had Maya channel him didn't you?"

"I wanted you to spend one last Christmas with Clay!" I smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going back to enjoy the party." I took my leave and went back into the office. I got in the office and everyone was looking at me. "Uh... hi guys."

Trucy and Pearl looked at me with eager eyes, but Trucy was the one who spoke. "So what happened?"

"Why don't you ask your daddy?" They turned to look at Mr. Wright, and he had a nervous look on his face. I laughed. "I just asked Maya to channel Clay, that's it."

"Oh… that's it?" It seemed Athena was expecting a different answer. "Wait! Maya is channeling Clay!" There was the reaction I was expecting. It was a bit late though.

~*~  
A/N: Well here is Chapter 12! The end is coming! For my story that is, and while you're at it, do tell me what you think haha much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

~*~ Wright Anything Agency  
Date: December 25, 2027 Time: 6:00 pm  
Red

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going back to the party." Aquila left us alone… Me and Clay alone.

I relaxed knowing that it was just us two. We immediately started taking about the past and the funny moments that happened in our lives until I mentioned Aquila...

I was shifting awkwardly in my position, and Clay was the one to break the silence. "He's a pretty lively guy isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is…" It was still pretty awkward seeing Clay right here in front of me due to the fact he was dead plus the topic of our current conversation.

"If you're not going talk then I will…" I looked at him. He was serious, and I grew nervous. "Just go for him!" He was laughing now.

"W-what are you talking about?" I had a small guess at what he was talking about.

"He clearly likes you, and you like him too!" His face was back to being serious. "And don't say you don't. Because you certainly do."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm your best friend for crying out loud! I would notice things like this about you!" Yeah he would… that's why he's my best friend.

But I was hurt with what he said. "A best friend…"

"Too be honest, Apollo. I never took our relationship seriously… nothing really changed except for more privileges…" He was smirking and I blushed, but he was right nothing really changed. Neither of us expected anything once we were in a relationship, but we certainly didn't expect this.

"Is it time already?" (What?) "It seems like my time has run out. I don't want to cause any problems to missy here." (Wait…) "I guess, it's goodbye Apollo."

"Hold it! You can't be leaving me… Again…" I knew I was pleading him to do the impossible.

"You know I can't, but it's not like you'll always be alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"The agency of course! You said it yourself that that's the makeshift family you have always wanted." I did… didn't I… "Oh and one more thing." He was smiling at me. "Go and apologize to Aquila. He really cares for you."

"I know… but—" I was cut off.

"No buts! Just give him a chance will ya? Well I should go now. Bye… Apollo." I was silent… I didn't want him to leave… I was unprepared with him leaving so suddenly before, and now… I leaned against the wall and dropped down sitting against it. (Clay's finally gone...) Tears were starting to roll down my face, and as I wiped them away, more just kept falling. Clay's spirit left Maya, and she saw me crying.

"Are you okay?" I nodded not bothering to look up. "I'll go get someone." I didn't want her to get someone because I knew who she was going to get, but I couldn't do anything. I heard her go in and the door closed behind her. Then I heard the door open again. I knew it was him. He sat next to me and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Did it go bad?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. I shook my head. "So it went well?" I nodded. "Look… I'm sorry for lashing out on you the other day… I just didn't understand what you were going through so… I'm sorry." He was apologizing? I should've been the one to apologize. Not the other way around. "Are these tears?" (He's crying?) "I don't know why I'm crying."

I looked up at him and saw his eyes were pale, paler than before. Was it my fault that he was unhappy? For the past couple days he was hiding behind his smile, but I didn't know why then. Now, I do. I have been the cause of it. I have been the cause of his sadness the entire time. It was killing me on the inside to see him like this. In all the times I've seen him like this, I've never felt this strongly for him before. "Aquila…"

He wiped his tears and looked at me. I pulled him into a tight embrace. He tensed up. "Aquila! I'm so sorry! If only I had noticed earlier! If only I knew I was the reason for you being sad. I'm just really sorry…" I pulled back to see his shocked face. I smiled to the side. "But now…" I looked at him with a serious face hiding my nervousness. "I want to be the reason behind your smile." I saw the gleam in his eyes shining through I was filled with hope.

He looked down and away. "Why now?"

(What?) "Because… ever since I met you, you were attractive." He was surprised again. Well he was… and… "You kept coming by the office, so I ended up liking your personality. It was cool that you even introduced me to your sister." I smiled at him, and he got embarrassed.

"When you disappeared without leaving us a note. We were all sad. We had gotten used to you being there especially me." His face saddened. I put my hand on his hand to comfort him. He was surprised, and I smiled again.

"During Professor Courte's trial, I thought I saw you at the academy. I was happy thinking we could meet again. Every chance I got, I was looking out to see if it really was you around the school. And so when I talked to Myriam and confirmed that it was you. I couldn't be happier." I was now softly smiling.

"After finding out you had been cutting yourself." I gave him a stern look and he looked nervous, "and finally finding you at the cemetery, you confessed to me, and then I went brain dead. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even breathe correctly. All that was in my head was, 'He likes me!'" He hid his face probably still embarrassed at the confession.

"The next morning wasn't even better. I woke up late, I tied on my tie about a dozen times before I got it right, and my hair wouldn't stay up, but it got better the moment I saw you in the office." He tried to hide his face even more. I smiled at him.

I held his chin and made him look at me. I was serious now. "Look, I'm sorry I was so cold and neglected you guys. But you were the only one who reached out to me. That morning when I got mad at you, I couldn't come to terms with myself about my feelings for you so I took it out on you instead, and again in this very hallway, I still didn't understand my feelings for you until recently." He had a sad look. I knew I was acting irrational back then, and I wanted to make up for it. I wanted to make up for everything I put him through.

"I had a dream… it was about you and Clay… You were with me by my side while Clay had walked away. At first I was angry because Clay wasn't the one who stayed, but the more I dreamt of the same dream. I fully recognized the meaning of the dream." I was smiling at him, and he grew red with blush.

"You know what else? When you told me where Clay had kept the bracelet… that's when I finally saw how much you cared for me. Despite the things I said and how I said them, you still stood by me and understood me even when I didn't understand myself. I can never compete with that, so I'm just hoping for you to be able to forgive me."

Right when I finished talking, he hugged me. I was surprised, but then I hugged back. "Of course I forgive you."

I smiled and pulled out of the hug. I placed my forehead onto his and stared deeply into his emerald eyes. "Can I?" He nodded, and I went in for the kiss. It was only a brief kiss, but it never felt so right.

I put my forehead back into his. "I think it's time to go back. They're probably worried about us."

"But look at us… we look like wrecks." I blinked and pulled back just enough to see his full face. His face was stained with tear streaks.

I laughed. "Let's go wash up before we go back in. We can't have them knowing men cry." I lifted him up and we went to the restrooms down the hall. We tidy ourselves up before going back into the office. I suppose they were worried.

"So did you guys make up?" Trucy was the first one to talk.

"Yup, we did. We cleared out every misunderstanding we had." I was glad that we did.

"So are you guys together now?" Pearl asked us. We were both surprised by the unexpected question.

He looked up at me. "Are we?"

He probably wanted my confirmation. I guess he still wasn't too sure. I said that I wanted to be the reason he was happy, and I wasn't going to take back my words. I interlocked our hands together. "Yeah, we are." He was surprised, but my smile made him embarrassed.

Pearl sighed in relief. "Sorry about that it's just that she's sensitive with the subject about relationships." Maya explained.

"It's fine, isn't it?" I looked down at Aquila. I wanted to make sure he was as confident in this as I am.

"Y-yeah, it's fine." It wasn't fine. My bracelet reacted to him, but why? I saw he was still feeling underneath his wrist band. It has something to do with that I knew it.

The Christmas party was back on track and the Christmas mood was there until the end. Everyone said their goodbyes. Athena left with Juniper, Robin, and Hugh while Maya and Pearl left with Mr. Wright and Trucy. Leaving us two alone.

We were on our way to my apartment, and I just had to talk to him. It was also bothering me that he wasn't talking about it too. I asked him again. "Are you sure it was fine?"

He knew we were going to be talking about this sooner or later. "It is, it really is…" He wasn't lying this time. "But… I just don't know…"

"You're feeling your scars, I hope you're not—" I was pressing for answers but I was cut off.

"I'm not! It's just the reason why I did…" There we go. "I-I started when I was ridiculed and mocked upon from my family members… but I stopped ever since I met you… You were the hope in my life; you are the happiness of it too. But I'm scared…" I interlocked our hands again, trying to comfort him in any way possible. "I'm scared that what if, because of me, you get killed! I'm just really scared, Apollo! Mother and Eva are gone because of me, but what about you?" So this was what went on his mind.

I hugged him. I couldn't bear to see him like this. "I'm not going anywhere! I sure am not going to let you get hurt either! Nothing will hurt us as long as we're together! I promise you that!"

"You promise?" He muffled against my chest.

I made him face me. "Yes, I promise." I took this chance to kiss him. I took him by the hand, and we started walking to my apartment again.

~*~ Apollo's Apartment  
Date: December 25, 2027, Time: 9:00 pm  
Green

We got to Apollo's apartment at around nine o'clock. "You know you're staying over tonight." I was about to protest, but he shushed me. "It's too late for you to go home, I don't want anything to happen to you." (Now how could I say no to that?)

He brought me to his bedroom, and we sat on his bed. "I'm going to take a shower, and you should too." (How can I?) I glared at him, he laughs. "I think I have some smaller clothes that fit you." He went out of the bedroom, and I couldn't help but think about today.

Today was an eventful day. All I thought what was going to happen was have the Christmas party, have Maya channel Clay, and have Apollo and Clay spend some time together. Well it did go as planned but there were some unexpected events.

First that was unexpected, Clay had told me Apollo also liked me, but I didn't believe him, or rather didn't want to believe him. Next to be unexpected, Maya came to get me because she found Apollo crying. The first thing I thought was what if what I did was a bad thing, and when I asked him, it went well. Then I noticed, he was crying because Clay was really gone.

I just sat next to him, and that's when I had the chance to apologize. Then all of a sudden, I started crying myself. I didn't understand at first, but it was probably because I couldn't do anything to help Apollo. All I did was cause him problems. Then he hugs me and apologizes to me for being everything he caused me… then he confessed to me, and I quote, 'I want to be the reason behind your smile.' It took him long enough, but I thought, 'why now.'

Apparently I said it out loud, and he explained why from the first time he met me. It sounded very much like my story of how I met him, and when I started to fall him. At certain parts I couldn't help but be sad, embarrassed, or happy. And when he kissed me, I felt heat rising to my face. I covered my face at the memory. It's not like I didn't like it but it felt like a dream… him of all people to initiate the kiss. My heart fluttered at the memory.

"What are you thinking about?" Apollo was leaning against the doorway with nothing on except a towel around his waist. His usually gelled hair was down and his bangs hung reaching his nose. He looked gorgeous. I quickly discarded the thought.

"You are wearing something beneath the towel right?"

He just smirked. "You want to check?"

(Ugh... this guy...) "I'm going home!" I stood up from the bed.

He laughs. "I'm joking! I'm wearing boxers"

He was about to show me his boxers. "Don't show me!" I covered my face.

He laughed again. "Okay, okay I won't tease you."

"Just let me take my shower!" I fumed.

He smiled. "I'll leave the clothes by the door."

I went inside of his bathroom and inspected it. It was like any other bathroom, no surprises there. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed my eyes were vibrant emerald. I guess talking to Apollo really was what I needed. I took off my clothes and folded them into a pile then I hopped into the shower. I've I was done with the shower, I wiped myself dry and found clothes, a set of pajamas and a pair of boxers, by the door. I put them on and found they were a tad big on me. I went out of the bathroom with my folded clothes in hand. I saw him, already wearing pajama pants, putting on a tank top. (Thank goodness I didn't come any earlier.)

Apparently he heard what I was thinking. "You should really work on that habit of yours."

(What?) "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah and this isn't the first time either." He was smiling, and I grew red with embarrassment. He pulled me into a hug.

There was one thing I forgot to notice. "Are your wounds fully healed?"

He thought about it. "Almost, but it's no big deal."

"I was really scared…" I leaned more into him.

"I know." He kissed my forehead. "Let's just go to sleep… today's been a heck of a day." I had to agree. There was never a moment, today, I was expecting. "And we still have lots to talk about."

I looked at him. "…Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can't be serious…" He gave me the look. "You're sleeping with me… where else were you going to sleep at?"

I blushed, this was our first night together, and we were going to be sleeping together. I nodded. He saw my apparent blush and smiled. "Merry Christmas." He kissed my forehead again and pulled me into bed. At first we lied in bed, but I didn't feel totally comfortable so I leaned closer to Apollo. He also leaned closer and wrapped his arms around me, protectively holding me.

The moment I met him, I fell in love with him. The longer I stayed with him, the deeper I fell. The distance away from him was unbearable, so I came back, but he knew as a consequence. I got scared for him, he didn't take it well. As things got more complicated, he became distant, and I became sad. Everything was resolved within one week and now I'm sleeping next to him. It all still seems too good to be true, but I believe in his promise, 'Nothing will hurt us as long as we're together.'

~*~  
A/N: AND it's the end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this. Now that since the story has come to a close, will you finally review? lol jkjk only if you want to. ;D I'll see ya'll around.


End file.
